


Of all the things I've lost, I miss my mind the most.

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: AU, Character Death, Incest, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siamo nati per vivere la vita come meglio ci compiace, ed esaurire essa morendo. <br/>Consumiamo litri di ossigeno per poi diventare concime per la terra. Nasciamo, viviamo, moriamo continuamente, ogni giorno. E la nostra nascita o morte non preclude il moto della Terra, né quello dell’intero Universo. <br/>Siamo soli, e annoiati. <br/>Tutti. <br/>A volte internet aiuta a colmare un vuoto che noi stessi abbiamo creato, altre a trovare la via di fuga. <br/><i>Ho ventuno anni e voglio morire, cerco qualcuno che lo faccia con me.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Of all the things I've lost, I miss my mind the most.

**Author's Note:**

> [REPOST]
> 
> Angst, we haz it!  
> Ok dai non spoilero niente perché vi voglio bene e quindi boff. Però sappiate che ho cercato di informarmi il più possibile su ogni cosa, quindi spero di non aver scritto fesserie.  
> Io voglio bene alle fic terapeute, le amo davvero.  
> Mi raccomando, fatemi sapere com’è – era una vita che non scrivevo cose così emo e dal punto di vista di Ed.

Nella mia breve vita ho fatto davvero tante cose.   
In famiglia mi chiamano genio, io preferisco definirmi uno che non ha niente di meglio da fare nella vita che studiare e sperimentare. Mi sono laureato a 19 anni (sono cose che succedono davvero raramente, a pensarci bene; forse dovrei cominciare a reputarmi anche io sopra la massa) alla UCL, dipartimento Matematica e Fisica con il massimo dei voti, ho tenuto convegni e seminari dappertutto – Inghilterra, Francia, Italia, America, Giappone, Corea. Amo qualunque cosa abbia a che fare con la scienza. Mentre gli adolescenti  _normali_  sprecavano soldi in discoteca, droga e profilattici, io prendevo borse di studio e compravo caterve di libri su… qualsiasi cosa. Ero la disperazione di mia madre – si sa, i geni sono disordinati.   
Ops. Mi sono definito genio. E vabbeh.   
Ad ogni modo il mio innocente hobby, perché per me studiare non è niente di diverso da uno stupido passatempo, mi ha portato a nutrirmi sempre più di parole e sempre meno di relazioni sociali. Parlavo coi libri, discutevo con gli appunti, nel mio cervello non c’era spazio che per algoritmi e diagrammi a blocchi, come se scienza e numeri fossero le mie amanti, sempre nude e calde e pronte a farsi spogliare e toccare da me.   
Mamma mi loda, troppo. Mia zia continua a dirmi che sono sprecato nella casa farmaceutica dove lavoro, che dovrei pretendere quanto meno di assumermi come supervisore, ma la crisi del lavoro è quella che è, non sono un miracolato perché ho preso un pezzo di carta prima di qualcun altro.   
E poi, a me fare il ricercatore piace.   
Ad ogni modo, il lavoro mi uccide. Porto a casa un sacco di soldi, il mio occhio destro è diventato figlio del microscopio (ho uno strano alone tondeggiante, la pelle è più pallida perché non respira), e forse sono uno dei pochi milioni al mondo che può vantarsi di fare il lavoro che ha sempre sognato.   
Eppure qualcosa non funziona.   
A parte l’ambiente squallido, perché siamo una massa di menefreghisti che lavorano al solo scopo di creare qualcosa che aiuti le popolazioni evolute a sopravvivere, a discapito di chi stupidamente crede di potersi ancora affidare alle potenze della Madre Terra, a parte questo. Non ho rapporti sociali di nessun genere, a meno che tali possano essere definiti gli scambi educati di saluti all’inizio e alla fine del turno di lavoro. Ho avuto una ragazza, a sedici anni: è scappata quando ha capito che io, lei e Eulero saremmo stati un triangolo in cui avrebbe sempre vinto lui.   
Credo di essere diventato in qualche modo insensibile. Mio padre è morto quanto avevo quindici anni e non ho pianto una lacrima. Mia nonna mi ha dato dell’insensibile urlando e io ho solo alzato le spalle senza dire una parola, perché sono sicuro che qualunque cosa avessi detto, le avrebbe fatto solo più male.   
Siamo nati per vivere la vita come meglio ci compiace, ed esaurire essa morendo.   
Consumiamo litri di ossigeno per poi diventare concime per la terra. Nasciamo, viviamo, moriamo continuamente, ogni giorno. E la nostra nascita o morte non preclude il moto della Terra, né quello dell’intero Universo.   
Siamo soli, e annoiati.   
Tutti.   
A volte internet aiuta a colmare un vuoto che noi stessi abbiamo creato, altre a trovare la via di fuga.   
 _Ho ventuno anni e voglio morire, cerco qualcuno che lo faccia con me._  
  
La compassione e la bontà d’animo dell’essere umano sale a galla sempre quando non viene richiesta. Scorrere pagine e pagine di un sito e leggere messaggi di preghiera e tentativi d’aiuto non richiesti mi fa quasi più ridere delle barzellette sconce che hanno sempre divertito i miei colleghi.   
C’è chi mi dice di ripensarci, chi di apprezzare le cose belle della vita, chi di non dire stronzate perché c’è tanta gente nel mondo che soffre davvero e io non ho assolutamente il diritto di dire una cosa simile. I fanatici religiosi mi esortano a cercare la luce di Dio per uscire dal tunnel del dolore e dell’oscurità, gli idioti mi mandano i loro amici immaginari con cui fare un salto nel vuoto o impiccarmi a mia scelta.   
“Ed, la cena è pronta!”   
Sorriso alla pagina sul browser e scuoto la testa, in fondo c’è ancora tempo.   
  
 _Mi chiamo Edward E. Camminavo per Abbey Road quando ho realizzato che questo posto non fa per me. Non parlo di Londra, lei è bella, viva, pulsa. Ho girato il mondo,ho vissuto a pieno ritmo fino a oggi, ma questo posto non fa per me. Ho avuto tutto dalla vita in cambio di quella di mio padre, la penso così da che lui è morto. La mia vita ruota attorno ad una cosa sola, che contrariamente a quello che pensate voi no, non è la donna. Lo do per scontato, non vogliatemene male. Vivo in una casa modesta, sono ricco da fare schifo, conosco cose che voi non saprete nemmeno tra decine di anni.  
Ma una volta imparate le cose che ci interessano, una volta applicate soltanto per i comodi altrui, nelle mani non ti rimane che la noia.   
Sono consapevole di quello che sto per dire, quindi vi prego per favore, nonostante la mia richiesta sia assurda e nessuno di voi la calcolerà, di non lasciare commenti stupidi.   
Ho ventuno anni e voglio morire, cerco qualcuno che lo faccia con me.   
_  
Non mi sono mai piaciute le sorprese, ma trovarne una così dopo cena è sempre cosa gradita.   
Nel marasma di commenti sbuca un indirizzo e-mail.   
 _Contattami, vorrei parlarti._  
Tre parole, il riassunto di qualcosa che non so ancora. Potrebbe essere uno svitato religioso che vuole introdurmi al protestantesimo, a Dio e a tutte quelle balle a cui non ho mai creduto.   
In verità non ci speravo nemmeno, in una risposta – non una seria, almeno.   
Non è la scarsa fiducia nel genere umano, o nel suo desiderio di annichilimento; è proprio la tendenza che chiunque ostenta in situazioni del genere – _Ma sei scemo? La vita è bellissima!, oppure Ma sì, sparati, impiccati, poi però mi raccomando, metti il video su Youtube!, o ancora Uno psicologo, un prete, un amico, cerca con cui aprirti, non tenerti tutto dentro._  
Gente che spesso – quasi sempre – non riesce a cogliere le sfumature.   
… ok, effettivamente è scarsa fiducia nel genere umano.   
Il problema di queste persone, così eroiche o dannatamente stupide quando si tratta di battere le dita su una tastiera, è che non capiscono che io non scrivo il messaggio né per farmi salvare da Dio, né per farmi sfottere dal primo adolescente di passaggio.   
Io non cerco aiuto, non cerco compassione.   
Cerco soltanto qualcuno con cui farla finita. E siccome chiunque mi abbia lasciato la sua mail non ha scritto parole di decoro attorno, mi ispira simpatia. Contattarlo non è un problema – tanto, anche se risultasse essere un imbecille dello stesso stampo del mondo, basta cestinare la mail e dimenticare, non che ci voglia chissà che.   
… in verità non sono mai stato bravo nella corrispondenza, le uniche e-mail che ho mandato nella mia vita erano tutte per lavoro, due righe del tipo _Ciao ecco i risultati delle analisi fammi sapere come vanno_ o qualcosa del genere, niente di troppo impegnativo.   
Qualcosa uscirà fuori.   
  
Si chiama Alphonse. Ha vent’anni appena compiuti, studia lettere e nei fine settimana lavora in un bar come cameriere per mantenersi gli studi, perché la sua famiglia non è che viva proprio bene. Di più non mi ha voluto dire, dice che preferisce parlarne a voce, per una volta.   
Non so perché, ma un po’ mi fa tenerezza. Sicuramente, se è uno stupido, provvederò bene ad esaurire il suo non desiderio di morire.   
No, scherzo, non mi interessa perdere tempo con gli idioti.   
Mi ha dato appuntamento a Camden, domani, davanti a SaiSai. Che razza di negozio per un incontro.   
Dice che ha i capelli biondi, un cappottino grigio e una sciarpona color panna che le aveva confezionato sua madre quando ancora era un bambino. Spero che non giri troppa gente con gli stessi indumenti, sarebbe un problema – e certo io non posso andare a chiedere a chiunque se il loro nome è Alphonse e se vogliono andarsene da questo mondo assieme me.   
  
Novembre non è il mese più freddo, qui. Eppure le correnti del Nord circolano crudeli, a volte, e stringersi in un maglione alla fine non diventa qualcosa di così inusuale. I colori un po’ smorti della città poi rendono il tutto ancora meno accogliente.   
Cadmen è una punta misera di colore in mezzo a tanto grigio: vestiti strani, gente strana, risate e discorsi a voce alta, senza preoccuparsi troppo di chi ruba parole per farsi un po’ di affari altrui. Anticaglie e cianfrusaglie messe l’una accanto all’altra senza alcun rigore, un piccolo paradiso in mezzo alla monotonia.   
Non c’è molta gente oggi: è domenica, sono appena le otto e mezza, i ragazzi non osano alzarsi dal letto se non quando sentono l’odore del brunch quasi pronto.   
Lui è lì. Almeno credo. Lo vedo darmi le spalle, la sciarpa che gli avvolge il collo è così grande e lanosa che improvvisamente scalda anche me. Ha le mani in tasca, i fili degli auricolari scivolano dalle orecchie davanti alle spalle, chissà che musica ascolta.   
Batte il piede, eppure non sono in ritardo.   
Forse è solo un po’ nervoso.   
Quando gli appoggio la mano sulla spalla sussulta e si volta di scatto, e mi guarda come se si fosse appena reso conto di non essere più nel suo letto – ha gli occhi appena arrossati, ancora un po’ pesanti per il sonno.   
“Alphonse?” dico, e lui stringe gli occhi a leggere le mie labbra, e si toglie gli auricolari. “Sei Alphonse?”   
Il suo viso finalmente si rilassa, probabilmente ha capito chi sono. È minuto, ma morbido. Se la sua seconda mail mi aveva fatto tenerezza, ora le sue guance rosse per il freddo e il suo sorriso mi portano a chiedermi cosa lo abbia portato a rispondere a uno come me.   
“Sì, sono io. Tu sei Edward?”   
Mi tende la mano, mi perdo a guardare le nocche arrossate, le unghie corte, il polso magro sotto la manica del cappotto. Alzo appena le spalle e annuisco, e il suo sorriso è così dolce che non riesco a fare a meno di sollevare un po’ gli angoli della bocca anche io.   
“Piacere. Scusa se ti ho fatto uscire così presto, magari volevi dormire ancora.”   
Glielo leggo negli occhi, cosa vorrebbe dirmi. Sono sicuro che se ci conoscessimo da una vita, mi direbbe qualcosa come  _Non pensi sia un po’ troppo tardi per chiedermi scusa? Dovevi pensarci prima!_ , e riderebbe spingendomi via.  
Di solito fanno così, nei film noiosi del sabato sera.   
Ma lui si limita a scuotere la testa. “No, tranquillo. Tanto non avevo niente da fare. Andiamo a fare colazione?”   
Annuisco e lascio che lui mi guidi fuori dal labirinto di negozi.   
Chissà perché vuole morire.   
  
La cameriera ci sorride mentre poggia i vassoi sul tavolo, riprendendo poi a lavorare altrove. L’ambiente è così caldo e accogliente che quasi mi mette a disagio parlare di certe cose.   
Alphonse stringe il cucchiaino e gioca con la panna montata che galleggia sul suo caffè, la pasta calda alla crema che fuma nel piattino.   
Credo tocchi a me, rompere il ghiaccio.   
“Grazie per avermi risposto.”   
Scuote la testa, sorride. “No, grazie a te. Sai, ho sempre pensato di non avere abbastanza coraggio per farlo, ma… essere in due forse mi da un po’ più di forza, diciamo così.”   
“Un po’ ironico.”   
“Già.”   
Affonda il cucchiaino nel ricciolo bianco e se lo porta alla bocca. Sembra quasi più piccolo dell’età che ha, anche perché l’imbarazzo gli sta colorando le guance e… non lo so, sembra quasi un bambino.   
Io non ricordo di essere mai stato così.   
“Ho gironzolato su internet per giorni a cercare cose, senza un senso preciso.” continua poi, tornando a mescolare la bevanda, soffiandoci sopra con le labbra sporche. “Non sono nemmeno sicuro se stessi cercando il modo più rapido per trovare una soluzione o quello meno doloroso. Tu non mi hai dato né l’uno né l’altro, però mi hai dato qualcosa. Un… punto da cui iniziare.” Non mi guarda, mentre parla; la sua voce è insicura, e trema appena. È come se fosse ipnotizzato dal movimento circolare della posata, dalle striature bianche della panna sul colore chiaro del cappuccino.   
“È già qualcosa. Anche io ero in una situazione di stallo. Magari grazie a te riesco ad andare avanti.”   
Sono dell’idea che certe parole in alcuni contesti non andrebbero utilizzati. Andare avanti, avere qualcosa da trovare, un punto da cui cominciare… sono tutte cose che a pensarci bene vanno da una parte totalmente opposta rispetto all’unica cosa che io e questo ragazzo abbiamo in comune.   
“Speriamo.”   
Porta la tazza alla bocca e comincia a bere. Lo vedo, mi guarda di sottecchi , come se il fumo del cappuccino lo proteggesse.   
“Parlami un po’ di te.”   
Le sue spalle fanno uno scatto quasi impercettibile, non me ne sarei mai accorto se lui non si fosse rovesciato un po’ di caffellatte sul labbro. In fretta e furia poggia la tazza sul tavolo e prende un fazzoletto, pulendosi.   
Credo che l’argomento non gli faccia piacere.   
L’indice gratta sotto l’orecchio destro, i suoi occhi grandi finalmente mi fissano e le sopracciglia si alzano, l’immagine del disagio fatta a bambino.   
“Oh. Oddio. Non… non è che abbia chissà cosa da raccontare. Vivo qui in zona, ti ho fatto venire a Camden perché sono un po’ pigro. Ho iniziato da due mesi a studiare Lettere, mi trovo… bene, anche se ancora non sono riuscito a legare con nessuno.” Alphonse è sicuramente un ragazzo che comunica col corpo: si passa una mano sulla bocca, stringe le braccia al petto, le rilassa, guarda il soffitto, si gratta la nuca… ride, tantissimo. Ma i muscoli sono troppo tesi perché sia un sorriso sincero – ho imparato a riconoscerne la falsità guardandomi allo specchio. “In verità non mi interessa farmi degli amici. Non mi… servono, ecco. Ho sempre avuto delle delusioni quindi… e poi insomma, non è necessario. Non più.”   
Si ferma ancora, ed è come se facesse il pieno d’aria pulita, dolce, con un po’ di zucchero a velo sopra. Affonda i denti del labbro, solo un pochino, forse per allentare la tensione. E poi ricomincia. “Da piccolo mi piaceva fare il fratello maggiore, ma poi ho smesso, cioè ho dovuto. Avevo una sorellina, si chiamava Nina, ma è morta di leucemia fulminante quando avevo cinque anni. Mi ricorderò sempre papà seduto sulla poltrona che si teneva la testa e mamma che beveva e vomitava. Era carina sai? Aveva gli occhi azzurri, grandissimi, appena nata sembrava quasi un alieno! Però era un alieno carino…”   
Mi chiedo se sia stato questo a spezzarlo. Ma il suo viso è rilassato, le sue labbra sono curve, la mente forse mangia i pochi pensieri dolci; quanti ricordi può avere un ragazzo della sua infanzia?   
Io non ricordo nient’altro che libri da quando ho memoria. Libri e le lodi di mamma.   
“Alle elementari i compagni mi prendevano in giro per il mio nome.”   
“Davvero?”   
“Sì, dicevano che sapeva di vecchio. Io conosco solo il nonno che si chiama Alphonse!, e cose così. I bambini possono essere cattivi, lo sai no. Che poi a pensarci ora è una cosa stupida, me lo dicessero adesso credo che riderei. Però da piccoli è facile vedere la tua autostima crollare, a me piaceva il mio nome, ma pensare di avere qualcosa di vecchio addosso alla fine me l’ha fatto odiare.”   
“A me piace il tuo nome.”   
“Da bambino pensavo che fosse impossibile che fosse un nome solo per gli anziani, perché uno non può cambiare nome solo perché diventa vecchio e quindi deve avere un nome da vecchio, no?”   
È arrossito e parla a vanvera, avrà detto la parola vecchio almeno cinque volte. Mi ricorda un ragazzo che lavorava con me, prima di essere stato licenziato per inettitudine: era sempre silenzioso, ma quando iniziava a parlare non la finiva più, e diventava rosso perché si dimenticava di riprendere aria a sufficienza per non morire soffocato dalle sue stesse parole.   
“Scusa, ti sto facendo la testa ad acqua.” Le dita giocherellano con il cucchiaino, fissano le luci del soffitto riflesse sull’argento.   
“Tranquillo, mi piace ascoltare. Continua.”   
Inzuppo un biscotto nel tè e la sua voce riprende ad occupare le mie orecchie.   
“Beh… le medie sono state… tranquille? Si può dire tranquille? Insomma, nessuno mi prendeva in giro per il nome, diciamo così. Le superiori invece vorrei dimenticarle, ma sorvoliamo, è meglio.”   
Alphonse gioca con il cappuccino, nel vero senso del termine. Raccoglie il liquido e lo riversa nella tazza, lo mescola, ci soffia sopra, lo riagita. Fa di tutto per non incrociare il mio sguardo, piega il labbro come se stesse per vomitare.   
Sorvoliamo.   
“Tu invece?”   
Si ferma e mi guarda, finalmente. Si sforza di sorridere e appena sopra i suoi occhi sono umidi. Non piangerà, lo avrebbe già fatto.   
Piange solo chi ha ancora una speranza, una volta che ti rompi seriamente, non fai più nemmeno quello.   
”Io lavoro per una casa farmaceutica, sono un ricercatore.”   
“Wow. Come hai fatto?”   
“Studio. Tanto. Faccio solo quello da quando sono nato. Chiedimi qualunque cosa riguardi chimica, fisica, matematica, e ti pentirai di sentire tutto quello che saprò dirti.”   
“Mi fido!”   
È strano, ridere insieme a qualcuno, non lo facevo da un po’. Se non contiamo le forzature durante il turno, quando il boss viene a raccontare una delle sue barzellette senza spirito.   
“Per il resto, non ho mai fatto altro. Alla scuola materna non giocavo mai con nessuno, perché tutti mi guardavano come se fossi già grande. Loro contavano le stecchette e io facevo addizioni e sottrazioni, e quando sono arrivato alle elementari, i maestri hanno capito che lì non ci facevo niente. Mi hanno spedito in una scuola per geni che avevo undici anni, a quattordici sono entrato all’UCL per merito; i miei colleghi mi guardavano come un alieno. Poi… che c’è?”   
Ha un’espressione strana, tiene il cucchiaino a mezz’aria senza aver intenzione né di portarlo alla bocca, né di poggiarlo sul piattino.   
“Credo di aver perso un passaggio.”   
“Ti sorprende che sia entrato così giovane all’università?”   
“Direi di sì!”   
Alza le spalle, poi torna a mangiare, finendo la sua pasta. Adesso non riesce a staccarmi gli occhi di dosso.   
È quasi divertente.   
“Sono nato così. Il che non mi dispiace, in verità. Ma sono… stanco.”   
La bottiglietta del mio succo è ancora fredda. Mando giù tutto e il sapore di ananas scivola nella mia gola, sento i liquidi scorrere lungo l’esofago e arrivare allo stomaco in pochi secondi, e il caldo va via quasi improvviso.   
Non sento più i polpastrelli.   
“Tu perché vuoi…”  
È tutto sospeso a mezz’aria. Non c’è più segno di divertimento sul suo volto, è tornato invece a fissare la tazza semivuota. Dovrebbe smettere di mordersi le labbra, o tra poco non resterà che carne viva, non sarebbe bello.   
Attorno a noi c’è il rumore di stoviglie, il chiacchiericcio dei clienti, la voce alta e chiara della cameriera che segna le ordinazioni, che ringrazia chi va via e accoglie chi entra, quella di un’annunciatrice alla radio che annuncia temporali nell’Essex.   
Non ho proprio il coraggio di finire la domanda, lui nemmeno me ne da il tempo. Con voce falsata mi dice che deve correre via, che non si è accorto di quanto è tardi, ma che sicuramente mi ricontatterà e di scusarlo, che proprio si era dimenticato.   
“D’accordo.” gli rispondo, e gli tendo la mano. Lui la stringe, fugace.   
È fredda e sudata.   
“Arrivederci.” sorrise, e poi corre, sparisce inghiottito da Londra e la nebbia novembrina.   
Non mi cercherà più.   
  
 _Ciao.  
Scusami per questa mattina. Vado nel panico quando si tratta di parlare di… quello. Mia madre mi ha mandato dallo psicologo per qualcosa come due anni e beh, in due anni non sono mai riuscito a parlargliene. L’unica persona che lo sa è mia mamma, ma anche lei non ha mai fatto niente per aiutarmi. Forse è per questo che non riesco a parlarne, non lo so. (Ah, altro che Lettere, dovevo fare Psicologia!) Questa mail è senza senso, scusami.   
Volevo solo dirti che non ci sto rinunciando. Voglio vederti di nuovo. Dimmi tu dove e quando, se ti va ancora. Voglio parlarne, ho solo bisogno di un po’ di tempo. Solo un po’, lo giuro.   
Sono stanco di stare da solo.   
Scusami ancora.   
Alphonse.   
_  
Peter Pan è odioso. Sta lì su una roccia di metallo a suonare il suo stupido piffero guardando tutti dall’altro come se fosse il re del mondo – ruolo che spetterebbe a Jack di Titanic, oltretutto. Non mi è mai stato simpatico, nemmeno da bambino: volevo essere come lui e non potevo, direi che è un motivo abbastanza valido, specie quando si è piccoli e ancora non si capisce niente del mondo.   
Gli ho dato appuntamento qui, dovrebbe arrivare da un momento all’altro. È in posto tranquillo, grande. Forse domenica si sentiva schiacciato dalla troppa gente. Oggi è mercoledì, si lavora, non c’è tempo per chiacchiere e caffè.   
Almeno per gli altri.   
I giardini di Londra sono il posto ideale per pensare senza ostacoli. Kensington è ancora meglio, perché Peter Pan ti guarda e suona per i turisti e per le persone stanche, che non hanno tempo da perdere con due ragazzi biondi e probabilmente depressi che parlano del modo più bello-figo-doloroso-veloce di andare al Creatore.   
A volte vengo qua, quando ho bisogno di credere di essere una persona normale. Guardo la statua e mi chiedo perché lui abbia avuto la fortuna di nascere minerale, e non carne e ossa e sangue. Volevo essere come lui. Lo vorrei ancora. Ma poi penso che dovrei tornare bambino, per esserlo, e allora l’idea non mi piace più.   
Non vorrei mai e poi mai tornare indietro.   
L’erba è verde e pesante di rugiada.   
“Edward!”   
Anche le sue scarpe sono un po’ sporche di terra.   
Alzo lo sguardo, smetto di far ciondolare le gambe – di solito non faccio certe cose, è solo colpa della noia che ogni tanto bussa alla porta.   
“Ce l’hai fatta ad arrivare, eh?” È un po’ sudato, si vede che è venuto a piedi. “Stavolta sei vicino a casa mia, un po’ per uno non fa male a nessuno no?”   
“Lo hai fatto solo perché ti ho detto che sono pigro.” risponde, e beh, non posso dire che non ci abbia preso. Allunga le braccia, mi porge un sacchetto umido d’olio nel fondo. “Ho portato qualcosa da mangiare.”   
Deve piacergli proprio la crema.   
“Grazie. Mh, kraphen.”   
Ride perché mi sono appena leccato le labbra.   
Mi alzo e cominciamo a camminare. Inizia a parlarmi delle noiose lezioni di letteratura, di storia greca. È al primo anno perché l’anno scorso ha lavorato per avere i soldi e non pesare sulla famiglia, però alla fine stare con ragazzi più piccoli non è un problema, quindi va bene.   
“Tu ora lavori e basta?”   
“Sì. Stare in laboratorio è faticoso, penso che sarei diventato gobbo prima di aver compiuto quarant’anni. E sono anche miope. Oltretutto il boss ci fa lavorare come muli, a volte faccio turni da quindici, sedici ore. Non che mi dispiaccia, stare lontano da casa non mi disturba, ma alla lunga diventa difficile stare sempre lì con gli occhi sul microscopio, o sul monitor a studiare fenomeni o cercare bibliografie utili.”   
“Oggi come mai non sei in laboratorio?”   
“Giorno di riposo.”   
“Hai degli strani modi di passare i tuoi giorni liberi, Edward.”   
Chiacchierare del più e del meno, ingannare il tempo e la mente.   
Chissà cosa prova guardando il cielo. Chissà se il suo petto pesa o è leggero come il mio.   
Mettere punti significa mettere una fine. Il nostro punto è un po’ più grosso.   
“Sai.” Non vorrei parlarne ora. “A me non è successo nulla di male.” Sarebbe bello continuare a camminare senza pensare sempre alla stessa cosa. “Non ho perso nessun parente, cioè, mio padre se n’è andato con una prostituta trovata per caso, due anni fa. E se n’è andato di casa, ma insomma, non è morto. Dovrei odiarlo, ma l’odio è un sentimento che non mi si addice, è troppo irrazionale.” Vorrei spegnere il cervello. Sarebbe bello. “Mi hanno sempre chiamato genio, perché a sei anni sapevo fare cose che uno in teoria dovrebbe imparare a dodici. Mia madre preferisce chiamarmi così, piuttosto che figlio, o Edward. Il mio sapientone, il mio cervellone, il mio bellissimo genietto.Visto che papà non c’è più, io sono diventato il suo scatolone dove riversare logorrea e lodi che dopo un po’, sinceramente, mi danno il voltastomaco.” Non lo voglio guardare, ho paura di vedere la sua faccia. Non so perché. “La mia vita è vuota. Ho solo numeri e tabelle degli elementi a farmi compagnia. Non ho mai avuto un amico perché tutti pensano che io sia strano. Cos’ho di strano? Che ho una calcolatrice conficcata in testa? Non è che sappia fare chissà cosa.”   
Mi fermo, sbuffo. Non metto mai le mani in tasca, non mi piace.   
Adesso le ho.   
È un pensiero martellante.   
“Io volevo una vita normale.”   
Morire, morire, morire.   
“Invece mi sono dovuto accontentare della parte peggiore. La gente non mi capisce, io non capisco loro. Vivo chiuso tra quattro mura, i miei amici sono i libri che ormai conosco a memoria. Ho provato a uscirne in tutti i modi, ma non so farmi degli amici. Persino tu, continuo a chiedermi cosa centri con me. Perché continui ad ascoltarmi. Ho bevuto, mi sono tagliato, ho cercato aiuto attraverso urla e non è servito a niente. Lo psicologo? Mi ha detto che dovevo soltanto svagarmi un po’, e la sensazione di noia sarebbe passata. No, è sempre tutto fottutamente noioso.”   
“Ed…”  
“Ho una laurea, wow. A cosa mi serve? A stare chiuso in un buco di venti metri quadri, sentendo l’odore di alcool e di cadaveri in putrefazione del reparto vivisezione.”   
“Edward…”  
“La vita è un sacco di merda. Un. Sacco. Di. Mer-”  
Mi fermo, perché mi ha succhiato tutte le forze. Mi stringe la mano, incastra le dita tra le mie e stringe, ed è caldo, troppo caldo. Lo guardo, mi guarda. Scuote la testa lentamente, mi chiede con gli occhi di tornare in me, lui che non sa nemmeno come sono fatto.   
Mi sento un idiota.   
Apre la bocca, l’aria che ne esce è lì che mi dice di smetterla, ma le sue corde vocali non si muovono, la sua voce non viene fuori. Continua con quel movimento lento, triste.   
Sono una persona triste.   
Sono ricco, ho un lavoro, vivo in buco che è la mia reggia. Ma posso essere messo alla stregua di un mollusco senza spina dorsale.   
“Scusa.”   
Lui si morde un labbro e non dice nulla. Mi cinge le spalle col braccio e mi accompagna verso prima panchina.   
Peter Pan ci guarda e ci disprezza, perché lui è il bambino che non crescerà mai e vivrà sempre intrappolato in un mondo che io non ho mai visto, e non vedrò mai. Vorrei esserci io al suo posto.   
Quando mi siedo, le mie mani si sollevano quasi automaticamente per cercare il mio viso, e dalle mie labbra escono soltanto sospiri pesanti. Sento il rumore di carta stropicciata, l’odore di unto e dolce che mi pervade le narici.   
“Credo sia il momento buono per mangiarli.”   
Si sta sforzando tantissimo per restare calmo. Ha il sorriso tirato di chi ha visto troppe cose per uno della sua età. Annuisco, anche se ho lo stomaco chiuso.   
Odio vomitare parole, non ci sono abituato. Non lo faccio mai, anche perché non ho nessuno con cui farlo.   
 _Volevo solo dirti che non sto rinunciando._  
Se è ancora qui affianco a me, forse dovrei credergli. E ormai ha sentito ciò che avevo da dire, non può tirarsi indietro adesso, no?   
Lo zucchero del kraphen mi si appiccica ai polpastrelli, e appena mordo il dolce la crema scivola sulla lingua e tutto sembra un po’ più normale. Non bello.   
Normale.   
È già tanto.   
Alphonse imita i miei gesti in silenzio. Ogni tanto mi lancia un’occhiata, poi continua a masticare, guardando oltre gli alberi.   
“Vuoi venire da me, la prossima volta?”   
La mia casa è vuota. Non vivo con mia madre da quando ho preso la laurea. Non ricevo mai visite, il telefono squilla a vuoto perché non voglio sentire la voce di nessuno. Ma sarebbe bello se qualcuno suonasse il campanello e io rispondessi al citofono, per una volta.   
Chiedere chi è, sentire la voce di un – nemmeno amico – conoscente.   
Lui annuisce e arrossisce appena. Non capisco se sia timido o sia semplicemente fatto così. “D’accordo, volentieri. Lasciami il tuo indirizzo, verrò quando vorrai.”   
Venissi tutti i giorni, cominceresti a farmi felice, forse.   
“Grazie.”   
  
 _Sono contento per oggi. Non lo so perché, ma sono contento. Per l’indirizzo, per averti sentito parlare. Ho l’impressione che tu non lo abbia mai fatto. In questo siamo un po’ simili.  
(Scusa se ti scrivo sempre le mail, anziché dirtelo in faccia. Ci metto un po’ a prendere confidenza con una persona, e non vederti in faccia mi aiuta un po’ – sembra che io stia dicendo che non mi piace incontrarti, non è così, davvero.)   
Non dovrei essere felice, perché non hai detto cose felici. Eppure lo sono comunque. Forse felice è un termine sbagliato in questo contesto, però rende l’idea. Se non pensassi a quello che sta succedendo, allora potrei essere felice.   
Beh allora mettiamola così.   
Sono felice di sapere che non sono solo, in qualche modo.   
Ho rimesso il kraphen, quando sono tornato a casa, mi è rimasto sullo stomaco. Non è colpa tua, è colpa mia. Forse non volevi nemmeno saperlo – io non avrei voluto. È che le tue parole mi sono rimbombate in testa tutta la sera, come la pallina di un flipper, hai presente?   
Hai mai giocato col flipper? Io da piccolo ci giocavo tantissimo, quando andavo in vacanza al mare. Poi è morta Nina e non ci sono andato più. Però prima di andare via vorrei giocarci ancora, possiamo andare insieme se vuoi, sarebbe… bello no?   
Sabato notte lavoro, ma venerdì sono libero. Va bene venerdì per vederci? È troppo presto? Dimmi tu l’ora. Porto qualcosa? Mi piace cucinare, mi rilassa. Vuoi dei biscotti? Della pizza? Un italiano mi ha detto che sono bravo a farla, che sembra proprio originale. Potrebbe essere l’occasione della tua vita, eh!   
Ok, magari la chiudo qui. Allora ci sentiamo, fammi sapere.   
Alphonse. _  
  
La pioggia batte sulla finestra, tic tic tic. Ha cominciato a piovere dopo l’ora del tè, e ancora non accenna a rallentare. Mi chiedo se Alphonse verrà.   
Alla fine ho optato per la pizza. È tanto che non ne mangio, e sicuramente la sua sarà buonissima.   
Sotto la finestra passa un sacco di gente. Corrono, tenendo stretti ombrelli che non servono a niente perché il vento tira e loro si bagnano comunque. Sono quasi tutti neri.   
La gente crescendo abbandona il colore, mi sono sempre chiesto perché. Grazie al cielo non è così per tutti, ma a qualcuno basterebbe guardare oltre questi vetri per capire perché penso una cosa simile. Ombrelli neri, cappotti neri, grigi, scarpe bianche che diventano nere con la pioggia e la terra.   
Viviamo in un mondo in bianco e nero anche se potremmo evitarlo.   
Io per primo.   
Alphonse ha detto che sarà qua per le sette. Mi piacerebbe portarlo a cena fuori, non so dove in verità, il tempo fa schifo.   
Chissà se l’ho spaventato, mercoledì. Io un po’ mi sono fatto paura. Non volevo parlarne. Non mi piace in generale, quanto meno se si tratta di me; ho sempre vissuto con la convinzione che fosse la vita destinata a me, che mi andava bene anche se in realtà non ne potevo più.   
È stato un po’ strano sbattere in faccia quell’elefante nella stanza che nessuno è mai riuscito a vedere, visto che ho sempre cercato di impedire che succedesse.   
Io non mi piaccio: non mi piace la mia vita, non mi piace niente.   
Ma il campanello suona, e quindi va bene.   
È arrivato in anticipo, forse ha corso per arrivare. Spero non sia stato così idiota da venire piedi.   
“Chi è?” chiedo, e quasi mi viene da ridere per la mia stupidità.   
“Al.”   
Annaspa. È un idiota.   
Apro il cancello e lascio poggiato il portoncino, aspettando che salga le scale e arrivi. Sento la sua voce imprecare contro la pioggia, e un rumore metallico che incontra il pavimento poco gentilmente.   
Mi viene quasi da ridere quando lo vedo. Ma evito, lui non ne sarebbe felice.   
“Che hai combinato?”   
Agita le braccia fuori di casa, gronda acqua dalla testa ai piedi.   
Chissà che colore è il suo ombrello.   
“Hai visto che vento tira? Quello stronzo mi ha tradito quando sono entrato in Marylebone Road.” Sta sputando odio e veleno contro il suo ombrello, ha gli occhi piccoli piccoli mentre guarda il pianerottolo. “Sono tutto bagnato…”  
Cantilena come un bambino. Gli do una pacca sulla spalla, prima di allontanarmi un momento. Quando torno dal bagno, lui è ancora lì.   
“Puoi entrare sai?”   
“Ma poi ti bagno tutto.”   
“Non ti preoccupare.”   
Scatta un momento, quando gli appoggio l’asciugamano sulla testa e tento di asciugarlo almeno un po’. Per fortuna mi basta ammonirlo con un sibilo per farlo stare buono. “Vuoi il phon?”   
“Magari sì, grazie. Sto gelando.”   
Gli faccio cenno di avanzare, altrimenti non posso mica chiudere il portoncino. Oggi sembra strano, un po’ più del solito, almeno. Chiudo la porta e lo accompagno al bagno, gli do il phon, gli chiedo se vuole una mano.   
Mi sembra sempre un po’ un bambino. Forse sono io che sono cresciuto troppo in fretta.   
“Hai bisogno di qualcosa di asciutto da metterti?”   
“No, no, grazie. Provo a dargli un’asciugata col phon.”   
Allora non mi resta che alzare le spalle e uscire. “Ti piace il tè?”   
“Sì!”   
“Allora te ne preparo una tazza, intanto.”   
Lo sento mugugnare in assenso dietro la porta.   
Fa strano sentire il rumore del phon, ora che non ci sono io a usarlo. Ogni tanto lo usa la mamma quando viene a trovarmi, ma non è proprio la stessa cosa. È strano sentire questo miscuglio di rumori, perché qui va tutto seguendo i miei passi, e adesso è come se tutto fosse confuso, disordinato.   
L’acqua nella teiera si riscalda e il rumore della fiamma è appena udibile, quello dell’aria calda del phon è lontano e cupo, chiuso. Ma non sono io a produrlo, ed è strano.   
Non lo so se è bello, non riesco a capirlo. È come se ci fosse un intruso – un intruso che ho cercato e voluto io, oltretutto – che si muove in uno spazio che è sempre stato mio e basta, e…   
Adesso è diverso.   
Fuori piove ancora, il suo ombrello è rotto e piange sul pianerottolo per la sua inutilità.   
Chissà di che colore è.   
Fisso il cucchiaio riempirsi di essenze color arancio per poi diventare nere appena sfiorano l’acqua. Uno, due, tre, quattro cucchiai.   
Il ronzio elettrico del bagno fa da sottofondo alle tazze che si scontrano, all’acqua bollente che scivola giù dal becco della teiera e riempie la ceramica. Le gocce di latte bianco si spandono sulla superficie della bevanda e tutto prende un nuovo colore.   
Arancio. Ce lo vedrei, con un ombrello color arancio.   
Quando esce dal bagno e cerca di tornare in cucina sorrido, e gli indico il divano. Poggio le tazze sul tavolo e lui ne prende una, e dopo il primo sorso sospira di piacere, e subito il suo viso si ricolora.   
“È buonissimo.”   
Annuisco e lo imito. È un piacevole contrasto con le foglie degli alberi che si bagnano e si scuotono, e se avessero la facoltà di pensare, sono sicuro che desidererebbero di cuore essere al nostro posto.   
Io non vorrei.   
“Lo facevo sempre alla mamma quando ero più piccolo. Lei sbagliava sempre, metteva troppo latte e prendeva un sapore strano, quando pensava che facendo così sarebbe diventato più buono.”   
Vedo il fondo opaco, le foglie ammassate.   
“Anche io lo facevo alla mamma, ma non così buono. Sei bravo.”   
“Grazie.”   
Beviamo, fuori piove come se non volesse più smettere.   
A me va bene così.   
“… Alphonse.”   
“Sì?”   
Mi chino, poggio la tazza e il rumore che fa mi rizza i peli – odio lo sfregare della ceramica sul vetro, è un fastidio peggiore delle unghie contro una lavagna. Anche la mia voce frega contro il nulla, è fastidiosa, stride.   
Vorrei urlare.   
“È la tua prima volta?”   
Spero che capisca cosa voglio dire.   
Lui solleva appena il viso, mi guarda come se avessi detto qualcosa di insensato. Poi sussulta appena, si passa una mano sulla bocca, perché ha capito benissimo.   
È una cosa che ho notato, in questa settimana di incontri particolare. La parola morte può rimbombarci nella mente e farci male, può essere l’unico pensiero della nostra mente e restare lì a covare ansia e paura.   
Ma dalle nostre labbra non esce mai.   
Ho imparato a fare finta che tutto vada bene semplicemente per non crearmi ulteriori problemi, prima pensando che potessi uscirne da solo, poi capendo che comunicare non avrebbe portato niente di buono. Forse anche per lui è così. Ha parlato di andare via, me lo ricordo.   
Ma di morire, mai.   
Si umetta le labbra, strappa le pellicine morte.   
“No.”   
Sta stringendo la tazza al grembo, struscia la punta delle scarpe contro il persiano. Non ne vuole parlare, ma non può scappare per sempre.   
Lo sa, per questo fa fatica. No?   
“No, non è… la prima volta che ci provo.”   
A volte credo che siamo noi stessi a rovinarci la vita. Ci sono momenti che non arrivano alla perfezione, ma ci vanno vicini. Basta una parola, un gesto stupido, un ricordo improvviso a rendere quella piccola felicità qualcosa di troppo doloroso da poter sopportare.   
Potevamo andare avanti a bere il tè, potevamo parlare del più e del meno senza per forza tornare sul discorso iniziale, facendo finta di vivere una giornata normale, tra persone normali, facendo cose normali.   
Invece siamo solo un’infinità di passi indietro.   
Non possiamo scappare per sempre.   
“Io una volta ho bevuto del detersivo. Un bicchiere, di quelli di plastica. Aveva un sapore orrendo, perché l’odore di limone che senti in realtà è quello di un sacco di merda che sgrassa e lucida. Avevo quindici anni. Finché non ho iniziato a ingoiare ho sperato davvero che sapesse di limone. Ho resistito per un’oretta, poi lo stomaco ha iniziato a bruciarmi. Quando mamma ha visto che stavo male mi ha portato all’ospedale, e prima che le dicessi che non era niente sono svenuto, e quando mi sono risvegliato ero intubato e avevo un tubo poco simpatico che mi scendeva giù per l’esofago.”   
Ho paura di non piacergli poi così tanto. Diventa sempre triste quando inizio a parlare. Tira appena le labbra in su, e sospira mentre appoggia la tazza.   
“Col detersivo? Sei pazzo.”   
“Pensavo facesse effetto. Mettono quel stupido teschio come a dire di non toccarlo che sennò crepi all’istante, e invece dopo sei anni sono ancora qua.”   
Ha una risata leggera, morbida. Non capisco se sia sincera o meno.   
“Io ci ho provato solo una volta.”   
Smette di ridere di colpo, deglutisce appena.   
Forse sta per aprire la scatola.   
Aprila.   
Aprila.   
Aprila.   
Poggia i gomiti sulle cosce, stringe le mani così forte che ho paura si farà male. Sta sorridendo, ma non è lo stesso sorriso di prima.   
Sorridiamo in troppi modi e per troppe cose.   
“Alphonse è un nome strano. Ma io non ho mai pensato di essere strano, non così tanto, almeno. Da piccolo mi prendevano in giro per il nome, ma alla fine non ci ho mai dato tanto peso. Alle medie stavo bene coi miei compagni, ma alcuni uscivano dal cerchio di amicizie per le fidanzatine. Tu hai mai avuto una fidanzata, Edward?”   
Non mi sta guardando, è come la prima volta. Stessa aria grave, stesso timbro di voce piatto, troppo calmo.   
“Sì, una. A quindici anni, anche quello. Quando ha capito che non sarei mai stato capace di ricambiare mi ha piantato. E io non ho versato nemmeno una lacrima, perché in fondo di lei non mi interessava poi chissà cosa.”   
“Io non ne ho mai avuta una.” Scuote la testa e alza le spalle. “Avevo tanti amici, ma stare con una ragazza era meglio che stare con me. Non ci ho mai dato tanto peso, perché come Nina era andata via all’improvviso, ho cominciato a pensare che la gente potesse entrare nella mia vita per uscirne altrettanto presto, prima o poi. Alla fine sono rimasto solo, quando sono entrato alle superiori.”   
Snoda le dita e se le porta alla testa, la scuote, ride, trema.   
“Avevamo un gatto. Era grigio, a pelo corto. A mamma non piaceva tanto, perché aveva gli occhi un po’ sporgenti e di due colori diversi. Sai, nei gatti è più comune che negli uomini. Io non ho mai conosciuto uomini con gli occhi di colori diversi. Mi farebbero un po’ paura, forse.”   
Non capisco se stia divagando o meno. Anche l’altra volta l’ha fatto, credo lo abbia di vizio.   
Non voglio essere solo. Apri l’armadio, esci.   
Fatti vedere.   
“Alle superiori uno si crede grande. Io mi credevo grande. Almeno, un po’ più grande di come ero prima. Era bello perché pensavo che avrei trovato nuovi amici, e la mamma sarebbe stata contenta perché magari avrei anche trovato qualcuno con cui stare, la persona del mio cuore dice lei. Io… io non lo pensavo davvero, non credevo sarebbe mai successo però poi è successo e allora io non ho capito più nulla e pensavo davvero che mi stavo sbagliando che non era vero quello che provavo che era solo una illusione o una sorta di auto convincimento e-“  
Gli do una pacca sulla spalla e si interrompe, portando le mani alla bocca e scuotendo la testa. Io annuisco e lui sospira pesantemente, come se avesse corso fino a quel momento e cercasse di prendere aria.   
Abbassa le mani.   
“Ho dimenticato il suo nome, ma era bellissimo. Aveva le mani forti, non era bello, ma mi piaceva. Era della classe affianco. Per via di un progetto che coinvolgeva tutto il nostro corso siamo finiti a lavorare insieme. Non era brillante, anzi, era anche un po’ buffone. Faceva battute di dubbio gusto su chiunque, professori, compagni, compagne. Però guardava me e rideva, e diceva che sembravo uno stupidotto e che dovevo svegliarmi prima che fosse troppo tardi. Io non capivo. E forse nemmeno lui.”   
Non riesco a smettere di toccargli la schiena, e credo che mio il cuore abbia cominciato a battere un po’ più velocemente.   
Il suo batte forte da quando ha messo piede in questa casa, l’ho sentito quando gli ho stretto la testa per asciugargliela.   
“Un giorno siamo usciti, così, per prendere un gelato al bar. E gli ho detto che mi piaceva. Prima ha riso, perché pensava lo stessi prendendo in giro. Mi aveva detto qualcosa come  _ah, fai il finto tonto ma alla fine sai prendere per il culo anche tu_. Io gli ho chiesto cosa volesse dire, e lui non mi ha più parlato. Ero triste, ma non volevo morire. Non si muore per amore, lo dicono sempre tutti, no?”   
Non lo so.   
“No.”   
“Non credo nemmeno di averlo amato. Ma mi piaceva, come poteva non piacermi? Mi parlava, rideva, scherzavamo sempre. Il giorno dopo mi saluta come se non mi avesse mai visto in tutta la mia vita. La gente entra e esce, è così. Non rimane mai. Non è mai rimasto nessuno. Ma ho sempre pensato che la cosa finisse lì e che non succedesse nient’altro. Si trattava solo di colmare un altro buco con qualcosa di diverso. Uscivo spesso a fare passeggiate, mi piaceva tanto. Ora guardo solo la tv e cucino qualcosa.”   
Vorrei che smettesse di tremare. È ancora bagnato.   
Ha un maglioncino nero, non troppo grosso. Nelle maniche ci sono bottoni, e fili senza un perché.   
“Non mi ha nemmeno guardato.”   
Vorrei toccargli le mani, dirgli di smettere di mordersi le labbra ogni volta che si ferma. Ma posso solo continuare a cercare di non farlo singhiozzare, perché lui è venuto da me per chiedermi aiuto.   
Ma non per questo.   
“Non mi ha parlato. Tracciava righe e tremava. Io tracciavo righe e cercavo di capire cosa non andasse. L’ho scoperto dopo qualche ora. Io a lui non piacevo per niente. Non gli ero piaciuto più perché… perché a me lui piaceva.”   
Inghiotte puntine e sputa dolore. Se stringe gli occhi è perché il ricordo fa troppo male, se sospira è perché quel qualcosa vorrebbe non fosse mai accaduto.   
Se non fosse successo niente non sarebbe qua.   
Sarebbe solo un ragazzo un po’ malandato che fa fatica a fare amicizia. Tutto qui.   
“I bagni del mio piano avevano una serratura un po’ fatta male, si bloccava sempre. Loro non avevano problemi a tenere lontana la gente, perché la gente aveva paura di loro. Lui era andato da loro. A scuola i bagni sono sempre azzurri, o verdi, o gialli. Il mio era verde, era un verde carino. Chiaro, pastello, era bello. Mi hanno dato un pugno in faccia. Lo vedi anche tu che sono magro. Non ero così magro prima, ma ero comunque piccolo. Faceva male, perché poi l’ho toccato e sanguinava. Ed era un contrasto strano perché lì era tutto chiaro e il mio sangue sulla guancia era già secco.”   
Mi sento quasi fortunato a non essere mai andato a scuola. Da me una cosa simile non sarebbe mai successa.   
E poi mi chiedono perché dico che il mondo fa schifo.   
“Quando mi avevano dato il pugno, la testa aveva cominciato a girarmi, sai, non fa proprio bene ricevere un pugno in faccia. Fa male. Ho sbattuto contro il lavandino e poi sono caduto in terra, le mie braccia però sono rimaste su e i polsi facevano male. Mi… hanno sputato in faccia e chiamato-”  
Si porta le mani alla bocca di scatto, e deglutisce continuamente.   
“Al, tranquillo. Non c’è nessuno qui, ci sono solo io.”   
Lui annuisce piano, allontana le mani piano, le guarda, riapre la bocca, piano.   
“Non lo vuoi sapere come mi hanno chiamato, non me lo ricordo.”   
L’aria puzza di sangue. Ora sono io, a deglutire per lui.   
“Non me lo ricordo. Non me lo ricordo. Mi hanno sputato tutti e due, e poi lui mi ha messo un piede tra le gambe e ha cominciato a premere. Mi diceva di aprirle e schiacciava, e faceva troppo male. Le chiudevo e mi dava uno schiaffo. Allora le ho tenute aperte. Ci ho provato. Se le richiudevo le riaprivo subito. E lui muoveva il piede. Piangevo, me lo ricordo perché quando le lacrime andavano sul taglio bruciavano. Tu hai mai avuto un orgasmo?”   
Cosa devo rispondere?   
Non me ne da nemmeno il tempo.   
“Io non ne avevo mai avuto uno. Mai mai mai. Mamma diceva che…” si gratta una spalla, lascia scivolare la mano fino al gomito e da lì non la sposta più. “Mamma diceva che certe cose non si fanno nemmeno quando si è grandi, che provare piacere è una prerogativa della coppia e basta. Non ci ho mai nemmeno provato, e non sapevo cos’era, e non avrei mai voluto saperlo. Io gli dicevo basta e lui schiacciava forte. Se stavo zitto non mi faceva male, ma continuava a muovere il piede, e io cominciavo a sentirmi strano. Ansimavo e lui rideva, e l’altro mi sputava sulla fronte, e aveva un odore orribile, come quando il papà stava male e non si lavava i denti perché non riusciva ad alzarsi dal letto. A un certo punto non riuscivo più a capire niente. Mi ricordo solo che facevo versi che non volevo fare. Lui mi diceva di gridare così lo avrebbe saputo tutta la scuola, che ero una… una… lui voleva che lo sapessero tutti. Io sentivo lo stomaco stretto così tanto che non respiravo più.”   
Mi sento un verme.   
Uno di quelli che strisciano silenziosi e si annidano nello stomaco e ti mangiano da dentro.   
“E alla fine lui ha riso forte, e io ho sentito pulsarmi tra le gambe così come mi pulsava la testa. Ero bagnato, e appiccicoso, ed era così… fastidioso. Mi ha chiesto se mi era piaciuto e poi mi ha sputato di nuovo, e se ne sono andati via.”   
Io non dovrei esistere, no.   
Sto male.   
“Quando sono tornato a casa, mamma mi ha chiesto se fossi caduto. Gli ho detto di sì. Sono andato al bagno e mi sono cambiato, mi sono lavato tre volte perché sentivo sempre l’odore degli sputi addosso. Io non avrei mai voluto provarlo, mai. Non mi ero mai chiesto come fosse, perché pensavo che prima o poi lo avrei provato con qualcuno. Quei vestiti li ho bruciati nel camino mentre mamma e papà erano via, hanno riempito la casa di fumo, e ho dovuto dire alla vicina che avevo bruciato i biscotti. Non so se mi ha creduto.”   
Lascio la sua schiena per il mio stomaco. Vorrei correre in bagno, e non si accorgesse di niente.   
Mi alzo, mi volto subito.   
“Scusa.”   
Non parla più. Non so se mi stia guardando. Io non voglio vederlo, ho paura. Non ho paura di lui, ho paura di me.   
“Scusa.” ripeto, e azzardo un passo che finisce lì, perché mi tiene la maglia e la stringe con forza. Non sta piangendo, singhiozzerebbe. Ma la mano trema, trema tutto il suo corpo.   
“Non te ne andare.”   
“Alphonse devo solo andare al-“  
“Non te ne andare.”   
Sto male. Lasciami andare. Tornerò. Lasciami andare.   
Il divano scricchiola appena, lo vedo alzarsi dal vetro della finestra. Non parla più, perché ha deciso di usare le mani per comunicare. Si aggrappa alla mia maglietta, il braccio magro stringe il mio busto e l’altro cerca a tentoni qualcosa tra le mie, di gambe.   
“È colpa mia. Non andare via.”   
Tenta di imitare quei gesti che ha provato – spero per lui – solo quella volta. Stringe e preme, scivola e io vorrei spingerlo via e cercare di capire cosa sta succedendo.   
Ma non lo faccio perché sto bene.   
 _Sì Al. L’ho provato anche io, con l’unica ragazza che ho avuto. Sono venuto dentro di lei senza il minimo rispetto, perché non sapevo cosa stavo facendo. Lei ha pianto, dopo, mi ha detto che ero insensibile, che non capivo niente. È stata lei a iniziare, lei a finire. Io ho solo seguito l’istinto, come sto facendo ora, come stai facendo tu._  
“Non te ne andare, ti prego, non te ne andare.”   
“N-no…”   
Non vado via, non voglio. Voglio che continui e non si fermi, voglio che muova quella mano per sempre così piano, così staremo sempre così, e sarà un male piacevole, e sarà sempre qui e non se ne andrà mai più. Ansimo, suoni nuovi che riempiono la stanza. Voglio gemere e sentire gemere lui, ma non voglio muovermi.   
Voglio che vada avanti, che mi faccia venire, che mi faccia sporcare.   
Voglio sentirlo, sentire lui, sentire gli sputi, sentire i frocio, checca, troia, pervertito, malato, qualunque cosa, la voglio sentire con le mie orecchie.   
Voglio sentire il suo dolore, perché è roba nuova.   
Perché è un cazzo di stimolo nuovo, è un pensiero mai fatto una sensazione mai provata. Non voglio che si fermi, voglio che continui per sempre.   
Non voglio venire.   
Mi stringe forte, dappertutto. Sento le sue dita attraverso la stoffa, sento le mutande sfregare sulla pelle, la mano scendere e stringere tutto quanto, e io non ce la faccio già più.   
Non credo di avere mai gemuto forte come in questo istante. Il suo braccio mi regge, quando sente l’umido tra le dita sposta subito la mano al petto. Sento la sua fronte sulla mia schiena, il respiro che è come se si bloccasse a metà.   
Lo sento impastare con la bocca, il rumore umido della lingua contro il palato.   
“Papà era via per lavoro. Ho preso le forbici e mi sono aperto le braccia, ma ho urlato per il dolore e mamma mi ha trovato in terra. Quando mi sono svegliato erano passati già tre giorni. Le ho detto tutto, e lei mi ha detto che non era come dicevo io, che nessuno mi aveva molestato in bagno, che non avevo cercato di suicidarmi perché io semplicemente non potevo pensare una cosa simile, che io non ero così.” La sua voce è cambiata, le mani tremano anche per lei.   
“Quando papà è tornato, io ero già rientrato a casa, ero in convalescenza. Ai medici, mamma aveva detto che stavo giocando con i miei amici e sono caduto. Io non avevo amici. A papà ha detto che il gatto mi aveva aggredito e che dovevo tenere le braccia bendate perché altrimenti rischiavo di prendere qualche infezione. Lui se l’è bevuta, e ha portato il gatto a sopprimere.”   
Ho la gola secca, vorrei ma non riesco a parlare. Lui si bagna le labbra e muove la fronte sulla mia schiena, continuando a parlare secondo un filo logico che non esiste.   
“Sai qual è la cosa peggiore che un genitore possa dire a un figlio?”   
Sì, e non la voglio sentire.   
“Vorrei che fossi morto.”   
E all’improvviso, è come se qualcuno avesse dato un calcio al tempo, e la pioggia avesse ripreso a battere veloce sui tetti delle case e il vento a scuotere le chiome degli alberi. Alphonse lascia il mio corpo e scappa, corre al bagno, la porta sbatte ma non si chiude, e vomita tè e voglia di morire.   
  
Non avrei mai pensato che aprire la mail e non trovare altro che spam mi avrebbe fatto sentire un po’ più vuoto di quanto già non sia.   
Speravo mi scrivesse qualcosa – qualunque cosa -, sarebbe bastato un puro e semplice grido di disperazione, un ti odio, un non voglio vederti più.   
Il silenzio fa più male di qualunque altra cosa, ormai dovrei esserci abituato.   
Aggiorno, e non arriva nulla.   
  
Devo cominciare a supporre che ci abbia rinunciato.   
Sono tentato di scrivergli, ma non saprei che dirgli. Rischierei di fare altri danni e non voglio che faccia qualcosa senza di me.   
È il mio compagno.   
È il mio compagno…  
  
Non guarderò la mail, oggi. Non voglio ricevere l’ennesima delusione.   
Credo lascerò un altro messaggio.   
… forse dovrei rinunciare e arrangiarmi da solo.   
  
 _Avevo bisogno di tempo. Non è stato facile dirti tutto.  
Sono tornato a casa e mamma mi ha chiesto dove fossi stato. Gli ho detto che ero da un amico. Non mi ha creduto.   
Sono entrato in camera e ho preso le forbici, quelle che da bambino usavo sempre per tagliare omini di carta che si tenevano per mano. È ironico, no? Prima mi divertivo a usarle, adesso non faccio che farmi male.   
Io non ce la faccio più.   
È orribile svegliarsi col pensiero che anche oggi sarà una giornata di merda, è quasi più orribile di pensare che tra poco in un modo o nell’altro non ci sarò più, e anzi, quello non fa che confortarmi. Ed è ridicolo, accidenti, perché non dovrebbe essere una cosa che mi fa stare bene, non dovrebbe funzionare così.   
Dopo quella volta mamma mi ha fatto cambiare scuola e non sono più riuscito ad avvicinarmi a nessuno. Avevo paura che da qualche parte sbucasse qualcuno che mi sbattesse in bagno e cominciasse a farmi le stesse cose, di nuovo, a dirmi che sono una cosa che non dovrebbe nemmeno esistere.   
Ho le braccia incrostate, ho vomitato tutto quello che ho mangiato.   
Mi dispiace tantissimo per l’altro giorno, è tutta colpa mia.   
Non hai colpa tu, è colpa mia.   
Voglio morire, Edward. Aiutami. Per favore, aiutami. _  
  
I Kensington Gardens sono belli, quando il cielo è terso e il sole riscalda. C’è qualche ragazzo che corre con gli auricolari alle orecchie, altri che passeggiano col cane, anziani seduti alle panchine per leggere il giornale o ai tavoli per giocare a carte.   
Sembra una giornata primaverile. Lo sarebbe a tutti gli effetti se non fosse per il termometro che segna sedici gradi.   
Ma si sta comunque bene.   
L’erba odora di buono, soffoca sotto i nostri pesi e non si lamenta. Il vento dell’altro giorno non c’è più. C’è solo il canto sporadico degli uccelli che ancora non sono migrati, le voci dei bambini che giocano a palla sulle rive del lago.   
Si sta bene.   
“Possiamo stare qui per sempre?”   
“Ti piacerebbe?”   
“Un po’.”   
Una madre in lontananza richiama suo figlio. Si chiama Alphonse. Non è biondo, non ha gli occhi color miele, ma sorride come lui, corre e tiene la palla tra le mani, saluta educatamente i vecchi e poi torna a giocare.   
“Hai visto?”   
“Poverino, gli diranno che ha un nome da vecchio.”   
Mi piace quanto riesca a prendersi in giro e a riderci su. Al suo posto non direi una parola. Si volta e mi guarda, i suoi occhi brillano della luce del sole. Ho voglia di accarezzargli i capelli, di sorridergli e dirgli che se è quello che vuole possiamo stare qui per sempre, finché qualcuno non ci porterà lontano.  
“Tu come vorresti morire?”   
È strano, sentirgli dire quella parola. È strano che sia lui a tirare fuori l’argomento.   
Ci conosciamo da una manciata di giorni, e insieme formiamo una coppia quanto meno surreale. Forse in condizioni normali la gente avrebbe paura di noi.   
La gente ha già paura di noi.   
“Non lo so.” Il sole brucia e non riesco a tenere gli occhi aperti. “So solo che non vorrei creare troppo casino. Vedo già abbastanza budella per conto mio quando sono al laboratorio, vorrei evitare di fare la loro stessa fine.”   
“Volevo proporti di mangiarci a vicenda.”   
“Non puoi essere serio.”   
“Infatti non lo sono, che schifo.”   
Quando è tranquillo sa far di spirito – certo è un po’ macabro, ma in fondo che importa? Va bene così no?   
Va bene così.   
Alzo il braccio e lo gratto, l’erba fa il solletico ed è umida e appiccicosa. “Vorrei andarmene in un modo pulito. So solo che non mi taglierei le vene, né mi butterei in un fiume da un ponte. La prima è troppo disturbante, della seconda non avrei né la certezza di morire, né di essere ritrovato. Non voglio dare l’illusione di essere soltanto andato da qualche altra parte nel mondo. Voglio che si sappia, che sono morto.”   
“Io non voglio più tagliarmi le vene. Ho paura che non riuscirei a farlo di nuovo. Ho rischiato di non poter più usare la mano, per un periodo non riuscivo a chiuderla e i chirurgi avevano paura che l’operazione non fosse riuscita.” Alza appena la manica, ha una cicatrice lungo quasi tutto il braccio. “Voglio morire senza farmi male.”   
“Mh, possiamo trovare un compromesso.”   
Ultimamente la mia mente si sta riempiendo di troppi vorrei.   
Vorrei che questa conversazione non esistesse, vorrei che non parlassimo del metodo ideale per farla finita. Dovremmo avere un pulsante dietro il collo, così che premendolo il cervello si spenga e ci lasci dormire in pace.   
“Alphonse.”   
“Sì?”   
La mano mi copre gli occhi mentre cerco i suoi. Gli sorrido perché glielo devo, in fondo, anche se per poco tempo, mi fa stare bene.   
“C’è qualcosa che vuoi fare, prima di morire?”   
Arrossisce un po’, guardandosi le mani. Poi si volta verso di me e si rannicchia, sospirando appena. Ha dei denti bianchissimi, il contrasto con le labbra arrossate fa quasi paura, sembra quasi la bocca di Biancaneve.   
“Voglio…” dice, e la voce gli esce rauca. La schiarisce, scuote la testa. “Voglio fare l’amore. Almeno una volta.”   
Ha una goccia di sangue sulla bocca, e subito la lecca via, guardando intensamente l’erba sotto le sue gambe.   
Non riesco più a pensare. Non lo sta chiedendo a me, lo so. Non sta chiedendo niente a me, non mi ha mai chiesto altro che prendergli la mano e portarlo giù nel vuoto.   
Eppure…  
“Ti accontenteresti di un surrogato?”   
Solleva lo sguardo, ha gli occhi aperti come i bambini che vanno a Disneyland la prima volta.   
I bambini sul viottolo corrono per tornare a casa, i nonni esultano per la chiusura del giro. Un alito di vento soffia e fa suonare le foglie, un fruscio lento e sereno.   
Il sole è caldo, brucia quasi da fare male.   
  
 _Sono andato dal medico, stamattina. Gli ho detto che non riesco a dormire da notti, che avevo bisogno di qualcosa di pesante per dormire perché i miei sonniferi non mi stavano più facendo effetto. Ho tirato giù una balla e gli ho detto che servivano anche a mamma, ma che è malata e non può venire in studio, così me ne sono fatto dare due flaconi. Ho preso anche un blister dei farmaci di papà, ha avuto un infarto quattro anni fa e ora deve sempre prendere sta roba.  
Spero che mamma non se ne accorga.   
Ho paura che non funzioni.   
Ho cercato su internet, e tutti dicono che il sonnifero non basta, che dormi e lo vomiti e poi stai da schifo, ma non muori. Io non voglio stare da schifo.   
Però forse è inevitabile, non lo so.   
Stamattina mi sono pesato, ho perso un altro chilo. Vorrei prendere tra le dita la pancia e tirare la pelle, ma non ce la faccio, non ho nulla da afferrare.   
Ti ho comprato un kraphen, così ce lo mangiamo quando arrivo a casa, ti va bene?   
Avrei voluto avere un altro gatto, prima di morire. Ma suppongo sia troppo tardi. Vorrei accarezzarne uno. Hanno il pelo così morbido e liscio e lo bacerei per ore. Lo baciavo sempre sulla testa, il mio, quando andavo a dormire e quando mi svegliavo. Lui mi faceva le fusa in cambio. Se avessi potuto gliele avrei fatte anch’io.   
Era l’unico che mi voleva bene. Non volevo morisse.   
Dici che lo rivedrò?   
Non ci ho mai creduto tanto.   
A domani.   
Alphonse. _  
  
Il mio nome ha avuto un senso finché compilavo ricerche e partecipavo a seminari. Ho dei documenti, nel mio ufficio, che non verranno mai completati. Ho deciso di mollare quel trattato prima che tutto questo accadesse, prima di inviare quella mail in quella community per disperati.   
La mia casa farmaceutica – mia per modo di dire, ovviamente – è stata oggetto di numerosi scandali; dallo sfruttamento della povera gente del Sud Africa alla sperimentazione di farmaci sugli animali, cose che per qualcuno forse sono fondamentali quanto meno per effettuare nuove scoperte, ma che vanno contro una moralità semplicemente troppo decantata per non ribellarsi poi a certi avvenimenti. Alcuni dicono che senza sacrificio non si ottiene niente. L’Olocausto ha visto la morte di migliaia di ebrei, chi non moriva subito veniva usato per esperimenti che hanno portato l’uomo a fare un enorme passo nel campo della medicina, della scienza. Ma non è una giustificazione.   
Una scienza che non aiuta l’uomo non può essere definita scienza.   
Forse avrei voluto lasciare più di un nome su un quadernone, nella mia vita. Certo non verrà facilmente dimenticato, sono un genio, di quelli che nella vita se ne trovano davvero pochi ormai.   
Così ha sempre detto mamma.   
Forse dovrei chiamarla. Dirle che me ne andrò per un po’, che è meglio se non chiama. Potrei chiudere la porta a chiave e nessuno si preoccuperebbe – forse il boss tra due settimane, quando finiranno le ferie.   
Chissà cosa ha detto Al ai suoi.   
Chissà cosa rimarrà di lui.   
Chissà cosa rimarrà di me.   
Un surrogato.   
Certo che a volte sono proprio un idiota.   
Fuori dalla finestra il cielo è coperto, non mi stupisce.   
Avrei voluto portargli un gatto, così ci avrebbe giocato un po’. Credo gli piacciano molto, i gatti. Anche lui lo sembra un po’, con quei suoi modi di fare strani. Mi piacciono, i suoi modi di fare. Non ho mai conosciuto nessuno così.   
Un surrogato. Non avrei mai pensato di finire la mia vita come un surrogato dell’amore. Però in fondo non sarà così male.   
Sono le nove e il cielo è nero.   
Tra poco sarà qui. Ho il tempo di una doccia.   
La sensazione di acqua calda che scivola sulla pelle oggi ha un sapore diverso. Persino il bagnoschiuma ha un buon odore, diverso, particolare.   
L’odore di qualcosa gustato per l’ultima volta.   
Lo scroscio dell’acqua è gradevole. Mi mancherà.   
Mi mancherà.   
Mi mancherà.   
Dovrei chiamare mamma.   
Lavo via la schiuma, esco, metto un asciugamano in vita. Basterà. Sento le gocce d’acqua pulita che scivolano dai capelli e rimbombano sul pavimento. Tuona, e rimbomba sui muri. Nel mio orecchio il rumore del telefono, la linea che prega di agganciarsi alla parte opposta della città.   
Clic.   
“Pronto?”   
“Mamma?”   
“Tesoro, ciao! Che succede, hai bisogno di qualcosa?”   
“No, mamma, no. Tranquilla. È tutto a posto.”   
Sto prendendo il vizio di Alphonse. Distendere i nervi, mordersi il labbro e lasciare che il dolore pulsi soltanto lì. Lo lascio scivolare e prendo un bel respiro, in fondo non lo farò per tanto tempo.   
“Come stai?”   
“Sto bene, mamma. Volevo avvisarti che starò via per qualche giorno, niente di che. Quindi non preoccuparti se non chiamo, d’accordo?”   
“Oh, d’accordo.” Il tono è calato appena, sembra triste.   
In fondo, se non lo è lo diventerà. Mi dispiace, mamma. Mi mancherai anche tu, in qualche modo. “La ricerca come sta andando?”   
“Bene. Raccolgo materiale, sto finendo la ricerca. Se va tutto bene tra qualche mese la pubblicheranno. Lo sai come funziona, sono sempre così lenti.”   
Ride, rido con lei. Non l’ho mai fatto spesso, perché quando lei era felice di qualcosa, io mi sentivo sempre fuori dal mondo. Non sono mai stato felice di quello che ho fatto.   
Credo di essere stato felice solo con Alphonse.   
“Lo so, lo so. Ma un po’ d’attesa va bene in fondo, no genietto?”   
“Sì, mamma.”   
“Sono così fiera di te…”  
“Lo so. Grazie. Ora devo andare mamma, sta arrivando un collega per vedere un paio di cose. Cercherò di chiamarti in settimana, ok?”   
“D’accordo tesoro, cerca di non fare tardi, che anche il tuo cervello ha bisogno di riposare.”   
“D’accordo. Buonanotte mamma.”   
“Buonanotte, Ed.”   
“… ti voglio bene.”   
Non aspetto nemmeno che risponda, riaggancio e mando giù un groppo troppo grosso per non far male.   
Mi sono sempre chiesto cosa si provasse ad essere a un passo dalla fine. Il dolore che riempie le giornate tenta di scivolare via non appena avverte una minaccia – l’alcool che brilla sotto il lampadario, la lametta ancora sporca di peli e sapone. È un istinto di sopravivenza che nessuno vorrebbe avere, un filo che lega alla vita quando qui non ci si vuole più stare.   
Sospiro, e prendo due bicchierini, il cristallo che tintinna contro il vetro del tavolo. Chissà se ad Alphonse piace la vodka.   
Dovrei vestirmi, prima che arrivi?   
No. Il campanello mi batte.   
Non rispondo nemmeno al citofono, apro e lo aspetto sulla porta. Ha la sua sciarpa morbida, il suo cappottino grigio, le guance rosse come due mele mature.   
Il cadavere del suo ombrello l’ho lasciato lì, sul pianerottolo.   
Mi teneva compagnia, è di un bell’arancio.   
Ha un sorriso tirato, ha le mani in tasca per non farmi vedere che trema. Quando entra mi fissa appena, tirando la testa all’indietro per la sorpresa.   
“Ero in doccia.”   
Lui ride e scuote la testa, poi si chiude la porta alle spalle. Profuma di buono. Non so perché, ma ho bisogno di sentirlo vicino, cerco la sua fronte e ci poggio la mia, abbiamo qualche centimetro di differenza, ma non importa, è così caldo.   
È carino.   
I bottoni scivolano lenti dalle asole, il tessuto pesante del cappotto gli scivola sulle braccia magre e gli rimane incastrato sui gomiti, ma lui non si muove. Si spinge verso di me, sospira, piano. E io non posso che sollevare le braccia e stringerlo, non l’ho mai fatto da quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta.   
Quanti giorni saranno passati? Dieci?   
Mi sembra di conoscerlo da una vita.   
“Come stai?”   
“Non lo so.”   
Gli accarezzo i capelli e sorrido. Vorrei dirgli che andrà tutto bene, ma non so nemmeno io che cosa sia il bene che voglio augurargli. Quando gli stringo la mano sussulta, ma poi mi lascia fare e mi segue sul tavolo. Gli do il bicchiere, lui lo stringe e lo guarda, incuriosito.   
“Mandalo tutto giù. Aiuterà.”   
E mi obbedisce. Sembra un bambino, quando stringe gli occhi e tira fuori la lingua. Credo non abbia mai bevuto in vita sua.   
È così pulito.   
“È forte, però è buono.”   
“Ne vuoi ancora?” gli ammicco, e lui scuote la testa, mentre finalmente si toglie il cappotto e lo lascia sul divano.   
“No no, sento già lo stomaco che brucia!”   
Non ha cenato. O ha cenato e ha rimesso. Credo che vomiti spesso, a giudicare dalle scapole che sporgono dal colletto della sua maglia. Sospira e l’odore di alcool arriva al mio naso e mi stordisce più del bicchierino appena ingoiato.   
“Alphonse…”  
Muovo la lingua nella bocca, la sento seccarsi e non voglio, perché è una cosa che non sopporto. Lui mi fissa ma non parla, e sono sicuro che ora il suo cuore stia battendo ancora più veloce. Non mi muovo, non si muove.   
Da quanto tempo ho così voglia di piangere?   
Voglio mordere le sue labbra.   
Voglio essere un surrogato. Il suo surrogato. Stasera. E poi, mai più.   
Si sta guardando le mani, ha gli occhi lucidi. Forse ci ha ripensato, forse stasera non è il giorno giusto, forse ha ancora qualcosa da fare.   
Accarezzare un gatto, guardare il tramonto, innamorarsi, spendere tutti i suoi averi, odiare i suoi genitori per non essere riusciti a vedere il mostro dentro il suo armadio.   
Baciare qualcuno.   
Con quelle labbra, non ci voglio credere, che non ha mai baciato nessuno.   
Non ci credo proprio.   
La ragazza con cui sono stato sapeva solo di fumo e birra, vizietti che si concedeva troppo spesso. A me piace bere, l’ho sempre fatto. Ho passato giorni sul divano a mandare giù qualsiasi schifezza, per ritrovarmela addosso la mattina dopo senza ricordarmi quando e perché fosse successo. Ma il fumo non lo sopporto.   
Al ha un buon odore, persino nella sua bocca.   
Anche se vomita.   
Al è un ragazzo e io non so come sia, baciare un ragazzo. Sono uno scienziato, va bene se lo faccio.   
Esploro.   
“Al…”  
Non ce la faccio, il suo labbro trema e mi invita.   
Fa un passo avanti.   
In fondo, non ha più importanza.   
Se mi chino e lo sfioro, stringe le mani al petto e trema. Lo accarezzo con la lingua, sa di buono, di menta e alcool e carne viva. Ha paura, ma non vuole andare via.   
Sono il suo surrogato d’amore.   
Apre la bocca per me, lascia scivolare le braccia sui fianchi per me. Abbassa le difese, sa che non gli farò del male, sa che sono il suo carnefice e che non c’è altro da fare, non c’è più nulla da difendere.   
Saremo corpi abbandonati su un letto da un’anima a cui non credo, carne destinata a diventare concime per la terra.   
Non importa se io lo bacio, il mondo gira lo stesso.   
È per questo che sono libero di entrare in lui e sentire quanto sia morbida la sua lingua, immobile. Di chiudere gli occhi e sentirlo rispondere, sentire le sue dita calde sulla mia pelle ancora bagnata e sapere che ora non importa chi siamo e dove ci troviamo, e cosa faremo da qua a chissà quando.   
Abbiamo lo stesso sapore, adesso. Lo stesso aroma, la stessa voglia.   
Lo mordo, sanguina, succhio perché voglio.   
Voglio avere tutto.   
“Edward…” sospira.   
Vorrei insultarlo, chiamarlo frocio, sputargli addosso.   
Voglio stringerlo e dirgli che domani andrà meglio, perché domani non ci sarà.   
Voglio che resti con me.   
Gli stringo la testa, affondo il bacio. È disperato, lo sento. Cerca di deglutire anche se ha la mia lingua in gola, le unghie scivolano sui miei fianchi e fanno male, graffiano.   
Sono un surrogato, ma non mi importa.   
Prendo gli appunti di una ricerca che non mi servirà più.   
Se c’è una vita dopo la morte, la voglio vivere con l’unica persona che ha mosso qualcosa in me.   
Lo afferro per le braccia, lo obbligo a camminare assieme a me. L’andito è stretto, sbattiamo continuamente, rotoliamo contro i muri tra i sospiri, tra gli affanni.   
L’asciugamano scivola, ma non importa.   
Un colpo di fianchi e la porta della mia stanza sbatte contro il muro, un letto singolo disfatto da chissà quanti giorni, ormai.   
Sono nudo, ma non importa.   
Le molle cigolano, quando con poca grazia lo sbatto sul letto. Gli salgo sopra a cavalcioni, lo guardo, ha gli occhi bagnati.   
Non piange, non lo farà.   
Alphonse mi guarda e trema. Alza la mano e carezza la mia guancia, sorride tra i sospiri pesanti.   
Non ho profilattici, non ho vasellina, non ho niente che lo possa aiutare.   
Solo alcolici, pasticche, l’idea di morte che martella nella testa e quella di vivere ancora che sussurra piano per non farsi notare.   
È bellissimo. Non è carino.   
È bellissimo.   
“… posso spogliarti?”   
Poggia la mano sul mio petto, sussurra di aspettare. Sento il rumore di lamine di plastica e dita che si muovono dentro le tasche dei pantaloni. Le appoggia sul materasso, affianco a noi. Due scatole e un blister, biglietto di andata verso la fine.   
Poi mi abbraccia al collo e mi porta alla sua bocca, ancora.   
“Spogliami.” sussurra.   
E mi bacia.   
Di nuovo.   
Lei non era così. Lei sapeva di acido, di malattia.   
Lui è buono. Dolce. È una malattia diversa.   
Lascio scendere le dita fino alla sua vita, la carezzo, gioco con l’ombelico mentre il bordo del maglione mi solletica, perché non vuole avere niente a che fare con noi. Pochi secondi e diventa un punto lontano e nero nel pavimento color Londra.   
Grigio, pallido.   
Ci sono tanti segni, sulle sue braccia. Cicatrici vecchie, piccoli tagli ancora infiammati. Il rilievo bianco segna tutte due le braccia, una linea che va dal gomito al polso senza esitazione.   
Prendo la mano, la bacio. Risalgo con la lingua fino al collo, seguendo la strada segnata per me dal suo passato.   
Chiudo gli occhi e lo vedo lì, in terra, con la testa china sul petto e il sangue che macchia i vestiti, il pavimento.   
Lecco il collo e lui sospira, piano. Il suo sudore è salato, il sapore scivola nella mia lingua e va giù per la gola.   
Sento sua madre che lo vede e lo chiama per nome, mentre lui la guarda e muove la testa per dirle di lasciarlo lì. Ma lei va via, chiama l’ambulanza, prende un asciugamano e preme, preme, preme, perché è una madre, perché non vuole che la abbandoni, perché non sa ancora la verità.   
Gioco con le piaghe della sua pelle, mordo la carne del suo collo e succhio, lecco, bacio. Il sangue circola veloce, e la pelle si fa subito viola.   
Alphonse è quello che aspettavo, il modo migliore per chiudere la mia esistenza. Non mi pento più di quel messaggio.   
 _Ho ventuno anni e voglio morire, cerco qualcuno che lo faccia con me._  
Cerco te.   
Se il sangue circola veloce, anche tutto il resto si farà strada nel nostro corpo rapidamente. Chiuderemo gli occhi e sarà come la fine di un sogno.   
“Ho caldo.” sospira. Sembra così piccolo, sotto di me.   
Allungo le mani sul suo fianco, cerco a tentoni la nostra salvezza. L’alluminio sfrega contro le mie dita e il materasso mi aiuta a non muovermi da dove sono, lasciando scivolare la pastiglia dal blister e facendola rotolare verso Alphonse.   
La prendo tra le mani, gliela poggio sulle labbra e poi spingo con la lingua, la assaggio, è amara.   
Non gli piace, il sapore. La manda subito giù.   
E ricambia all’istante. Mentre spazzo via il sapore orrendo, lui traffica con le mani dietro la mia schiena, preme, sento il rumore della pellicola che si rompe e poi la sua bocca diventa la mia, e ora abbiamo di nuovo lo stesso sapore.   
È una di quelle pastiglie da mettere in mezzo alla lingua e mandare giù con l’acqua velocemente, per non soffrire.   
Sento le orecchie pulsare.   
Abbandono le sue labbra, creo con le mie un percorso lucido dal collo fino al petto. Mordo i capezzoli, li bacio e ci faccio l’amore. È bello sentirlo sospirare, vedere il pugno stretto sulle labbra per la vergogna e la paura.   
Ha paura di gemere forte, perché ha paura di rivedersi in quel bagno, lo sento dai muscoli tesi.   
Ma io voglio sentirlo.   
Lo stringo per i polsi, lo obbligo a tenerli giù, lungo i fianchi. E anche se fa resistenza non mi importa, perché sto per morire, sto per morire e voglio morire con la sua voce nelle orecchie, con i suoi gemiti a interrompere il silenzio che ho sentito per fin troppo tempo.   
Quando gioco col suo ombelico, smette di stringere i pugni e si rilassa. Forse è la pastiglia che già sta facendo effetto, non lo so.   
Io ho il cuore che mi batte nello stomaco.   
Ha un ombelico carinissimo, da bambino. Lo puoi prendere coi denti e accarezzarlo con la lingua perché è lì, tondo e appena sporgente. Lo bacio, ci lascio una goccia del mio amore temporaneo. Vorrei mangiarlo.   
Abbandono le sue mani, i pantaloni mi obbediscono e scivolano ai piedi del letto senza problemi. Affondo il viso nelle sue mutande e apro la bocca, aspiro, lecco attraverso la stoffa.   
“E-Edw-“  
Succhio la sua carne rotonda e infilo una mano sotto l’elastico, accarezzo l’inguine con un dito e sento i suoi peli morbidi seguire i miei movimenti. Piega le gambe, il materasso cigola ancora, e nonostante non abbia ancora fatto niente, se non tediarlo per puro divertimento, apre le labbra e geme, un sospiro lungo, forte, meraviglioso.   
Risalgo con la lingua, il sapore di pulito che lava via quello amaro della pillola.   
Il cuore batte lento, pesante come un mattone che cade sul cemento, ma non fa male.   
Ne voglio ancora. Cerco appoggio sui miei talloni, prendo un’altra pastiglia. Clic, e scivola sulla mia mano.   
Gliela poggio sulle labbra, spingo con un dito e aspetto che la ingoi, gioco con la sua lingua perché voglio soltanto che lui lecchi e succhi via ogni briciola. E lui obbedisce, silenzioso. Subisce e succhia, muove la mano sul petto per contenere la tensione.   
“Toccati…” sospiro, senza staccare gli occhi dal suo viso, dal mio dito che affonda e scompare risucchiato dalla sua bocca. Lui guarda me, guarda tra le mie gambe.   
Si molesta e mi fissa, stringe i capezzoli e solleva il viso per guardare meglio. Mi metto tra le sue gambe, apro le sue per accogliermi meglio, e quando il dito scivola fuori un rivolo di saliva lo segue, si stacca, scivola sul suo mento. “Ti prego, toccati…”  
Prendo un’altra pastiglia, la ingoio come fosse una caramella.   
E poi gli sfilo le mutande, le lancio lontano, e mentre le sue mani continuano a muoversi e le sue labbra a schiudersi in gemiti, mi sdraio sopra di lui e sento la sua erezione contro la mia, già umida, così dura. Non avrei mai pensato di finire di vivere facendo sesso con un uomo.   
Non avrei mai pensato che mi sarebbe piaciuto.   
Comincio a muovere il bacino e lui mi viene incontro, si aggrappa al mio collo con una mano, mi chiama per nome. È un rumore delizioso, appiccicoso e caldo, così stupidamente piacevole.   
Alphonse scende con la mano libera e ci abbraccia, ci stringe, si impregna di calore e odore di sesso, si alza e si abbassa seguendo i miei movimenti.   
Non smette di toccarsi, le dita sui suoi capezzoli mi ipnotizzano. Gliele bacio, le santifico.   
E tra noi la sua mano si muove più forte, si bagna, scivola.   
Voglio mangiarlo.   
Quando gli prendo il polso sussulta, confuso. Vorrebbe continuare, glielo leggo negli occhi.   
La sua mano è vicino alla mia bocca, e mi manda su di giri. Inspiro l’odore della nostra carne, è confuso, è nuovo. Muovo la lingua e raccolgo le gocce, succhio i polpastrelli perché ogni cosa sua deve essere mia. Voglio godere di tutto, di lui che si sporca, di lui che geme, di lui che mi chiama.   
La mia schiena si piega veloce, e non vedo altro che il suo pube e i suoi peli biondi, in bocca il suo sesso che mi solletica la gola.   
“E-Edward…”  
E il materasso cigola, cigola, cigola.   
Lascio che la mia lingua aderisca alla sua carne, lascio che salga su piano, che muova la pelle. Mi agito sulla sua punta e lui geme, un po’ di piacere, un po’ di dolore. Scendo appena, e il suono della sua voce cambia. Prendo i testicoli tra le mani e le sue dita di stringono ai miei capelli e tirano, le gambe che si sollevano e si incrociano sulla mia testa.   
Non avrei mai immaginato che sarebbe stato così bello. Ho sempre pensato che il sesso fosse puro e semplice scambio di stimoli, ma non spiegherebbe la sensazione di stomaco attorcigliato che sto provando ora, e sono sicuro che non siano le pastiglie del cuore di suo papà.   
… ha dimenticato il kraphen a casa, chissà perché mi viene in mente ora.   
Non importa.   
Non so cosa devo fare, ma seguo l’istinto. Lo avvolgo con le labbra e comincio a succhiare, e la lingua si muove veloce, su e giù per quel lembo di pelle che segue ogni sua mossa.   
Sollevo gli occhi, e lo guardo.   
Ha i gomiti sul materasso, la schiena curva e gli occhi fissi su di me. Guarda, osserva, e più lo fa e più lo sento diventare duro, e più lo fa e più il suo respiro si fa irregolare, sconnesso, veloce.   
Vorrei farlo esplodere, vorrei non abbandonarlo più.   
È bello sentire il proprio nome dalle sue labbra bagnate. È bello sentirlo rotto dagli ansiti.   
Ed-ward.   
Rimarrei attaccato a lui per ore, ma non c’è più tempo.   
Non ce n'è più.   
Lo abbandono e lui smette di respirare, vivere, fare qualunque cosa. Ha gli occhi sbarrati, come se stesse andando in panico. Le sue mani scivolano sulle mie spalle, affonda le unghie della carne perché non ce la fa più a sopportare l’attesa.   
Lo so perché lo sto provando anche io.   
Mangio giù due pastiglie insieme.   
Ne regalo una a lui. Rotola giù, viene inghiottita, la mia bocca resta lì e non si muove, e lui spinge perché io faccia qualcosa, qualunque cosa, basta che poi alla fine lui ne sia appagato, e dopo non senta più niente.   
E io non so che fare.   
Non so se sia una mia impressione, ma sento lo stomaco ribollire, come se qualcuno ci avesse buttato dentro una pastiglia effervescente. È una sensazione strana.   
Ma cerco di ignorarla.   
In fondo, è solo la fine che avanza.   
Gli prendo le gambe, gliele sollevo e le bacio. È magro, secco. Ma la sua pelle è così morbida, la toccherei per ore. Non ho mai avuto un corpo sotto mano, o almeno mai qualcosa da trattare così bene. Alphonse è un bicchiere di cristallo; un colpo leggero, una disattenzione e crack, finisce in mille pezzi.   
Si sta già frantumando tra le mie mani.   
Ma è così morbido.   
Le appoggio sulle spalle, e lo guardo così, dall’alto, le gambe aperte e il viso rosso e le labbra martoriate e il sudore che scivola sulla pelle.   
Apre la bocca ma non riesce a parlare.   
Cerco di sistemarmi come meglio posso, e poi scendo verso di lui ed entro, piano.   
Mi stringe, mugola.   
“Male…”  
“Mi dispiace.” Gli bisbiglio all’orecchio. Gli bacio la guancia e ci strofino la punta del naso, e lui stringe i denti e accavalla le gambe, i respiri profondi che entrano in circolo assieme a propranololo e acebutolo.   
Finirà presto.   
“Fa male…” lo sibila piano, come se non volesse essere sentito. Deglutisce continuamente e morde un po’ le sue labbra, un po’ la mia spalla. E mentre lui sembra sul punto di piangere, io mi sento in paradiso.   
È caldo.   
Quando gli entro dentro del tutto e lui grida, io mi chiedo se dovrei restare così, immobile. Mi si stringe il cuore a sentirlo singhiozzare.   
Gli bacio le lacrime.   
Sono il suo surrogato d’amore.   
“Shh, non piangere Alphonse…”  
Mi dispiace vederlo piangere, vorrei che fosse felice. In un contesto che va contro ogni principio e contro ogni felicità, vorrei che lo fosse.   
Lui si stringe e annuisce, “Sto bene, sto bene…” mi dice, quando la schiena si muove in modo anormale per gli spasmi.   
Rimaniamo immobili, per un po’.   
Il vento ulula fuori dalla finestra, le persiane sbattono, ma non importa.   
Quello che importa è che il suo respiro torni normale, che si calmi e mi lasci andare avanti fino alla fine. Mi stringe il collo e si accoccola sulla spalla, ha il viso che sta andando in fiamme.   
Lo bacio.   
“Ho detto a mamma che andavo a studiare da un collega.” Mi dice tra i sospiri pesanti, il tono spezzato dal dolore. “Mi ha chiesto… quando tornavo, e le ho detto che probabilmente sarebbe stata… una cosa lunga. Ha annuito e non ha… detto più niente.”   
Boccheggia come un pesce. Stringe più forte e sento la spalla bagnata.   
“Ho provato a… a darle un bacio, ma… prima che mi avvicinassi si è scansata e… e allora sono uscito. Le ho… lasciato una lettera, l’ho messa in mezzo all’agenda. La fruga sempre quando non ci sono… avrei voluto scriverle che le voglio bene.”   
Silenzio.   
“Le ho scritto che… è tutta colpa sua.”   
Trema appena, impasta con la bocca e sospira lento.   
“Non volevo dirle così ma… avevo… appena vomitato e… stavo male e… volevo solo che mi stesse più vicina…”  
Non so perché a volte la vita decida di fare male. Gira la ruota e sceglie qualcuno a caso, e con quel qualcuno si diverte tutta la vita. A volte ha sfortuna, e becca qualcuno coi contro coglioni che alla fine la spunta su di lei e ottiene quello che vuole a costo di sputare sangue.   
A volte, va un po’ peggio. Senza motivo.   
“Tra poco sarà tutto finito.”, gli dico, e lui annuisce, stanco.   
“Ed…”  
“Che c’è, Alphonse?”   
“… grazie.”   
Non mi da nemmeno il tempo di rispondere, perché comincia a muoversi contro di me e io gemo prima di dire qualsiasi cosa.   
È una sensazione così strana, così diversa dalla mia prima volta. Alla fine non mi preoccupo più del suo dolore, perché la testa comincia a girare e lo stomaco brucia, e il mio corpo si muove da solo mentre io posso solo…   
Posso solo sentire i brividi.   
Spingo forte, più in fondo che posso. Sento il rumore dei nostri corpi che sbattono e qualcosa di umido che scivola lungo la mia erezione. Ho paura di guardare, ho paura che sia il suo sangue.   
Non voglio che soffra, ma non so che altro fare, e la vodka è troppo lontana.   
Gli sollevo il bacino, sperando che serva a qualcosa. E poi affondo, di nuovo, entro ed esco, entro ed esco, odori nuovi che si infiltrano nelle narici.   
Voglio guardarlo, ma chiudo gli occhi. Lo vedo in terra pieno di sangue.   
Lo vedo sul prato che ride.   
Lo vedo seduto al bar che parla a raffica, per soffocare il suo disagio.   
Riapro gli occhi e lo vedo in estasi. Fa male, perché il suo viso soffre, ma alla fine dolore significa vivere, dolore significa sentire.   
Se è un dolore che gli procuro io, a lui va bene. Perché io sono la sua salvezza.   
Voglio che piaccia anche a lui, che goda anche lui, con me. Lo afferro e muovo la mano, spingo con lo stesso ritmo e ansimo sul suo collo, nelle sue orecchie, perché voglio entrargli nel sangue e andargli al cervello e farlo esplodere di sensazioni mai provate.   
È il mio regalo d’addio.   
Ansima il mio nome, la schiena ricurva. Si aggrappa al mio collo come se fossi la sua ancora. E ancora geme, e spinge in modo così irregolare da fare quasi tenerezza.   
Non avrei mai pensato di fare sesso con un uomo.   
Né di apprezzarlo in ogni cosa.   
Ma mi piace, tantissimo. Sono felice che sia l’ultima cosa che farò.   
Mi piego e cerco le sue labbra, perché ho bisogno di lui quanto lui ne ha di me, ed entro in lui come se non dovessi uscirne mai più.   
Lingua, mani, petto, cuore. Tutto si muove in attesa di fermarsi per sempre, un fuoco di artificio che scalcia per esplodere.   
Quanto stringe forte il mio collo, io non ce la faccio più. Non posso più resistere al richiamo della sua voce.   
Vedo le farfalle, le sento volare nello stomaco.   
Chissà se è lo stesso per lui.   
È come una liberazione, svuotarsi dentro di lui. Il cuore subisce un’impennata e ho paura che mi sfondi le orecchie, ma i gemiti di Alphonse che bagna la mia mano a fiotti poco dopo supera e lenisce ogni cosa. È dolce.   
Non come il miele, il miele nausea e l’odore infastidisce.   
Alphonse no.   
Anche se è misto al sangue, anche se dovrebbe essere sporco e orribile, lui non lo è.   
Ma non ho più la forza per pensare.   
Quando scivolo accanto a lui, l’unica cosa che riesco a fare e dirgli di accoccolarsi a me, e prendere in mano le scatole con i sonniferi e il blister con le ultime quattro pastiglie.   
Lui mi accarezza il petto, con gli occhi chiusi.   
“Mi brucia la pancia…” dice, ignorando il sangue che scivola dal solco tra le natiche.   
“È normale, tra poco passerà…”  
Una scatola a testa.   
Mi dico che basterà.   
Al ha i capelli appiccicati alla fronte, gocce di sudore che scivolano sul collo. Lo bacio, i capelli profumano di arancio.   
Apro la boccetta e mi verso le pastiglie sulla mano, mentre il cuore comincia a battere lento, e la nausea sale dallo stomaco per spingere contro la gola.  
Dobbiamo resistere.   
“Apri la bocca…”   
Obbedisce, socchiudendo gli occhi e seguendo i miei movimenti. Le infilo le pillole in bocca, una ad una, aspettando che scivolino giù, aspettando che la mano si svuoti e mi lasci libero di dormire.   
Non capisco nemmeno quante sono. Ma Alphonse è bravo, manda giù tutto, in silenzio, sollevando appena la testa quando fa fatica ad inghiottire. “Bravo…” e lui annuisce e sorride, e quando finisce apro un’altra boccetta, e verso tutto in bocca senza pensarci su.   
Scendono a due a due in gola, vanno contro la voglia di vomitare e si spargono sullo stomaco, galleggiando in acqua, vodka, e succhi gastrici pieni di sostanze estranee.   
Ho bisogno di dormire.   
Sono contento che l’ultima cosa che vedrò prima di chiudere gli occhi sarà Alphonse.   
Fanculo alla ricerca, fanculo al lavoro, fanculo a mia madre.   
Fanculo tutto.   
Gli bacio la fronte, lui sorride per riflesso. Mi guarda dal petto, ha gli occhi grandi, lucidi, stanchi.   
“Adesso dormi, Al.” Gli dico, e lui mugola e si accoccola ancora di più, e il braccio che si appoggia sul mio ventre adesso sembra così fresco. “Andrà tutto bene.”   
Ci credo, mentre lo dico.   
“Andrà tutto bene.” Ripete, e si allunga sulle mie labbra. “Grazie.”   
Ed è quasi come baciare un’altra persona, perché il calore è scivolato via, altrove.   
Torna giù, e chiude gli occhi.   
“Buonanotte Al…”  
Mi bacia sul petto, la sua piccola risposta.   
Fuori il vento soffia e la pioggia ha cominciato a battere contro i vetri.   
È una giornata di novembre, non so che ore siano, non so più nemmeno dove siamo. Ma stringo la schiena di qualcuno, e me ne vado via, e non sono solo.   
Non sono solo.   
Non sento più niente.   
  
Ci sei tu che mi guardi e sorridi. “Sei uno scemo.”, mi dici, e alzi le spalle. Io ti guardo e non capisco.   
Non mi stai vicino. Mi guardi e arrossisci come fai sempre, eppure non mi tocchi, e io non mi muovo perché credo che non riuscirei a sentire il tuo calore.   
E non voglio.   
Mi tocco il petto. È bagnato, eppure non c’è niente.   
Mi guardo le dita e c’è il tuo sangue. Lo porto alla bocca, lo passo tra le labbra. Ha un sapore così strano, ora.   
Non parli più. Mi guardi e sorridi.   
Cosa devo fare?   
Sei nudo, splendi come se il Sole fosse dentro di te, e non alle mie spalle. La mia ombra è lunga in un pavimento fatto di niente, eppure non arriva nemmeno ai tuoi piedi.   
Non sei così lontano. Perché non posso toccarti?   
“Alphonse?”   
Ho la voce rauca, la gola brucia, tantissimo. Credo di star piangendo, ma non posso capirlo perché le mie mani stanno inchiodate ai fianchi, e non le sento nemmeno.   
“Scemo.” ripete, e china la testa di lato, mi guarda.   
Sono nudo.   
Fai un passo avanti, e sento il cuore pulsare nelle mie orecchie. Dovrei esserne felice, eppure sento che è sbagliato. Tu ti avvicini e mi abbagli, io non ti vedo più.   
Voglio che resti lì. Resta dove posso vederti. Non avvicinarti.   
Sorridi e scuoti la testa, leggi i miei pensieri sul viso e sai che non puoi impedire quello che sta succedendo, così come non hai potuto evitare la tua distruzione, così come non hai potuto evitare di nascondere i tuoi scheletri nell’armadio per mostrarli a me, solo a me.   
“Alphonse?”   
Ho i piedi di piombo. Tu invece continui a venirmi incontro, e io sento che non va bene.   
Non va bene non va bene non va bene.   
Sei a un palmo dal naso, e non ti vedo più. Brilli e scompari dietro la tua luce, ma le tue labbra sono calde sulle mie, le sento premere, ti sento ridere.   
“Grazie.” Bisbigli. “Addio.” E la tua voce è rotta di lacrime.   
Diventa tutto bianco, e io non vedo più niente che ricordi te.   
L’odore di vomito è un pugno nel naso, mischiato a non riesco a capire cosa. Sento un conato risalire veloce lungo l’esofago, spalanco gli occhi e pam, mi ritrovo piegato in due a rimettere sangue e acido.   
Un tonfo morbido alle mie spalle. Lo ignoro.   
Mi rialzo per guardarmi attorno, e non capisco cosa sia successo; sento solo la testa che pulsa, la pancia che fa male, la gola che brucia come l’inferno.   
In bocca ho un sapore amaro, acido, di vodka e kraphen alla crema che non mangio da giorni.   
Le sue gambe sono lì, accanto alle mie.   
Mi guardo, il petto coperto di liquidi, le gambe incrostate di sangue e sperma. Non mi ricordo più niente, la testa si rifiuta di collaborare. Se penso a cos’è successo, pulsa e fa male come se avessi un coltello conficcato nel cervello.   
È giorno, fuori dalla finestra. I raggi trapassano i miei occhi come aghi. Abbasso lo sguardo e vedo una maglia, barattoli marroni vuoti, immobili.   
Che giorno è oggi? Fa freddo.   
“Cazzo…”  
Mi pulisco la bocca, cerco sostegno alle mie spalle, e tocco il gelo.   
E allora all’improvviso ricordo tutto, come se avessi appena ricevuto uno schiaffo.   
 _“Come stai?”  
“Non lo so.”   
“È tutta colpa sua.”   
“Grazie.”   
“Buonanotte.”_  
Il cappotto, i kraphen dimenticati,  _mio papà ha avuto un infarto quattro anni fa e ora deve sempre prendere sta roba_. Le labbra buone, morbide, distrutte dai denti che mordono, mordono, mordono.   
Quando mi giro, è come se qualche bambino avesse fatto partire una trottola, e ora gira e mi trapana il cervello.   
Lo vedo, lì.   
Dorme beato in una posizione strana, sorride, immobile.   
Il petto non si muove. Niente su e giù, niente aria che riempie i polmoni.   
“Al…?”  
Mi muovo nel pantano che ho creato io, gli poggio le mani sulle spalle e lo scuoto, e mi sento un mostro a sporcarlo così.   
Ha un rivolo di sangue sulla bocca, ha le labbra rosse come quelle di Biancaneve, come l’ultima volta al parco.   
“Alphonse…?”  
Lascio entrare un dito nella sua bocca e distruggo il suo sorriso, mi sporco di lui e mi punisce così, tenendo le labbra dischiuse, gli occhi chiusi per non guardarmi.   
La gola brucia.   
Lo stomaco fa male.   
Il fegato fa male.   
La testa fa male.   
Fa tutto male.   
“Al…”   
Non risponde. Non mi risponde, non mi parla, non mi risponde, non mi risponde.   
Urlo. Non capisco più dove sono. Perché lui non mi risponde? Lo sto chiamando, perché mi ignora?   
Lo prendo, lo sbatto contro il letto, urlo il suo nome e piango.   
Piango.   
Mi fermo.   
Piango.   
Non lo facevo da una vita.   
Lo abbandono sul letto, mi guardo le mani e guardo lui, bianco, pallido. Gli pulisco la bocca col palmo della mano, e le sue labbra non sono più di quel bel colore vivo, hanno il colore sbiadito e deprimente di Londra.   
Qualcuno mi aiuti.   
Scatto in piedi quasi all’improvviso, inciampo sui miei piedi e sulle lenzuola come un bambino che non sa camminare. Passo l’andito che profuma di baci, inciampo sul tappeto poco prima di poter raggiungere il telefono. Fa male, fa tutto male, Alphonse non risponde.   
Prendo la cornetta, compongo numeri a caso. Mi metto seduto contro la cassettiera e avvicino le ginocchia al petto, voglio scappare, voglio andare a casa, voglio andare da Al. Dovevamo andare insieme.   
“Pronto?”   
Non ce la faccio più, il mio cuore s’è appena spezzato a metà. La voce della donna mi chiama ancora, ma io non riesco a far altro che piangere e chiamare il nome di Alphonse, a chiedere aiuto, a dire che non risponde.   
Non risponde, non mi parla più.   
Lascio scivolare la cornetta, mi abbraccio e cerco il suo calore nel mio corpo che fa male, nell’acido del mio stomaco che fa su e giù per l’esofago e brucia da morire.   
Le mie lacrime sanno di lui.   
Piango, e sento di perderlo ancora una volta.   
  
 _Ciao, Ed.  
È stupido scriverti adesso, tra poco sarò lì e poi chissà dove. Certo che se fallissimo… farei proprio una figura orribile. Ma non importa, in fondo ho il cinquanta percento delle possibilità di salvare almeno la faccia, perché tanto non leggerai mai.   
Ho pensato tanto, in questi giorni. Ho pensato alle ultime cose da fare, ho pensato a se ne valga davvero la pena. A volte penso di no.   
Ma ho paura.   
Ho paura che continuare a vivere sia soltanto un trascinare dietro tutto quello che ho passato fino ad ora,un pensare continuamente al fallimento che sono stato, per troppe cose. Di notte sogno sempre le cose che ti ho raccontato, eppure a volte arrivi tu e tutto diventa più sopportabile.   
Per colpa tua comincio a pensare che forse dovrei aspettare ancora un po’. Ma in fondo, senza di te non ce la farei. Non ce la faccio nemmeno adesso.   
Vorrei averti conosciuto prima, forse ci saremmo salvati, forse avremmo trovato un modo per uscirne senza che rubassi a papà le medicine per continuare a vivere.   
Io volevo fare tante cose. Volevo girare il mondo, andare in un neko caffè, vedere l’aurora boreale e i canguri. Quando ero piccolo volevo aprire un gattile, riempirlo di cuccioli e stare con loro per sempre, in una campagna lontana dal resto del mondo. Mi sarebbe piaciuto vivere con te, anche per quel poco tempo che saremmo riusciti a resistere. Forse avremmo resistito finché non ci sarebbero caduti i denti e non avremmo distinto parole da versi senza senso.   
Non sei un surrogato.   
Ecco, l’ho detto. Chissà se leggerai mai, se riderai di me, se mi odierai.   
Essere un surrogato è una cosa bruttissima. Non dirlo mai più. Non pensarlo nemmeno. Non sei un surrogato. Sei Edward, e io ti amo.   
Ti amo per ogni giorno che siamo stati insieme, anche se sono stati uno sputo rispetto ai giorni che vedrà questo mondo. Ti amo anche se il tempo scorrerà senza di me e senza di te per altri cinque miliardi di anni (visto? Mi sono informato!).   
Ti amo, ma non mi pento di non avertelo detto. Scusami. È stato un trucco meschino per avere qualcosa prima di andare via e non tornare mai più – conosci la sensazione, no?   
Grazie per aver lasciato il messaggio in quella bacheca quando io avevo deciso di lasciar perdere tutto e buttarmi nel vuoto. Senza di te sarei ancora qui a mordermi i polpastrelli e a mangiarmi le labbra.   
A volte sanno di sangue e non mi piace tanto. Spero non ti darà fastidio.   
Chissà se ci baceremo.   
Mi dispiace per il kraphen, era una bugia. Oggi la pasticceria è chiusa, e io non tradisco la mia pasticceria del cuore per dei kraphen mosci e senza crema.   
Però avrei voluto portarli, per addolcirci un po’.   
Mi sarei buttato dal balcone di casa, se non ti avessi conosciuto – vivo al terzo piano di una palazzina chiassosa, nessuno sentirà la mia mancanza.   
Mia madre mi odierà solo un po’ di più. E poi mi dimenticherà.   
Mio padre forse capirà, forse morirà anche lui, chi lo sa. Amici non ne ho.   
Forse mancherei a te, ma tu vieni con me no?   
Ci sei tu, non ho paura.   
Ops, sono le otto e venti. Il primo ritardo della mia vita. Allora ci vediamo tra un’ora.   
Tu però promettimi che non leggerai finché non me ne andrò, promesso?   
Promesso.   
Spero che vada tutto bene, in qualsiasi modo vada.   
Grazie, Edward. Grazie.   
Alphonse. _


End file.
